Who will survive?
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: I never thought I would lose my parabatai. I never thought I would have to fight him in a war caused by Sebastian Morgenstern. Can I bring him down or is my love for him my destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I hope you like this story. The first few chapters is set before the events of City of Heavenly Fire. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

"Yeah!" I yelled as I paddled towards the large wave forming in front of me. I felt the wave pick me up from underneath me and I slowly got up, balancing myself as the wave got larger and larger. "This is awesome!" James, my parabatai yelled from beside me as he edged closer to me. "Watch this!" I yelled and I stood on my surfboard and, after a moment I leaped in the air, doing a back flip into the wave behind me. "What the..." James yelled just as the wave crashed and he tumbled off his surfboard into the water. I swam back to the surface, breaking the waters surface with a gasp to see James spluttering on his surfboard, laughing giddily. "That was nuts, Charlotte!" he said and I splashed water onto him. Laughing, we headed back to shore and we collapsed on the golden sand, our bodies shaking with laughter. "Dad won't be too pleased that we sneaked out to surf again," James said as he toweled himself dry with a towel. His parabatai rune gleamed on his chest, just below his collarbone. I glanced down at the twin of the rune on my own chest.

We had been parabatai for nearly four years now. We took the oath when we were thirteen and we had never been so much closer in our lives. James parents run the Institute here in Melbourne and I lived with my parents nearby in a small cottage until they were killed in a raid when I was twelve. Since then, James's family had taken me under their wing and cared for me like their own, since they and my parents were good friends when they were at school, even after they moved here to run the Institute. I had gone over many times to play with James since we were babies, having practically living in the same cot since we were born. We had been best friends ever since, training together and learning about the ways of the Shadowhunters.

When my parents died, James had been around me everyday, making sure I was alright and begging his parents not to sen me away to Idris or some far distant relatives I didn't even know existed. Finally, they had given in and I had lived there ever since. Having grown so close, I asked him to be my _parabatai_ and he gladly accepted. Now we were partners in combat and battle, closer then ever. Sometimes, I thought that maybe I could have pursued a romantic relationship with him but now it wasn't possible since the _parabatai_ ritual forbids it. "Hey, what are you dreaming about, again?" James asked, wearing his clothes and picking up his surfboard. "Nothing," I sighed and I changed out of my swimsuit back into my civilian clothes. We picked up our stuff and headed back to the Institute.

The Institute loomed ahead, its old Gothic structure slightly out of place. We entered from one of the back entrances and sneaked into the hallway, careful not to attract so much attention. But with our surfboards and wet bags, we didn't go unnoticed for long. "James and Charlotte!" a voice called and we slowly turned around to face James mother. She was a kind woman but she didn't really agreed on us taking pleasure in mundane sports and rather had us locked away in the Institute studying or training. It wasn't that bad but we do need to get some fresh air sometime or rather. "Hey mum! How's it going?" James asked and I giggled a little. She sighed and walked towards us. Even though she was only forty, she had quite a bit of gray hair peeking from around her blonde hair. "Since this is your last day at the Institute, I will let you go. Anyway, have you two even finished packing yet?" she demanded and we shook our heads.

She shooed us up the stairs and we quickly went to our respective rooms. I stood under the shower, letting the cool water run all over my head and dripped onto my toes. The weather was nice but sometimes the heat was killer. I threw on shorts and a tee before heading to James room. I opened the door without knocking and I threw myself onto the bed, waiting for him to come out. He emerged in a cloud of steam, rubbing his head with a towel. He was clad in only a towel which was wrapped around the waist. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his bare torso. I had seen him like this hundreds of times but for the past year or so I had this slightly embarrassed feeling of seeing him half naked.

"You could have knocked," he muttered as he turned to pull out a pair of jeans and a shirt before pulling them on. "Have you packed yet?" he asked as he opened his half filled suitcase and started throwing clothes into them. "Well, there is nothing much to pack,isn't it? We're just going to go to the New York Institute to train for around three months and come back right?' I grinned as he stuffed some thermals and jeans into the suitcase. "For goodness sake, there is laundry over there. Why do you look like you're preparing to move out?' I groaned as he tried to slam the suitcase shut. "Come on. Three months is a long time. And besides, she is over there," he said, a loop-sided smile on his face. I knew off his secret crush on Isabelle Lightwood but aren't all guys smitten over her. "I thought she was already has a Daylighter boyfriend?" I asked as he finally managed to slam the suitcase shut. "Oh, quit it. It was a long time ago. Besides, I already have you," he said and my heart gave a little jolt.

"I'm gonna go pack," I muttered as I got up and slam the door behind me. I went back to my room and threw open my suitcase and started pulling out some of the scarce winter clothes I actually had. "He didn't mean anything. He's just a friend. My _parabatai._ Its impossible to ever get into a relationship with him," I muttered to myself as I threw jeans and sweaters into the suitcase. I saw my miserable stash of clothes and reassured myself that I could always go to New York and shop for clothes. I tried to stuff some shoes into my bag and I went to the wardrobe to get my winter coat. I pulled it out and laid it on the bed in front of me. It was a gift from James last year for Christmas. It was a delicate coat, looking like an old fashion coat that one might wear when they were in Idris. I touched the soft light blue material of the coat and picked a little at the gold buttons on the front. It had a wide hood that had white fur lining the sides of it. "It matches your eyes," James had said shyly as I had tore through the wrapping and pulled it out, squealing as I tried it on.

Now I stood in front of a mirror and wearing it over me, my heart skipped a little. It did bring out the colors of my eyes. My long blonde hair was nestled nicely under the hood and my ice blue eyes did match the color of the coat. I removed it and draped it carefully over the chair. I laid out my jeans and sweater and kicked my boots into the corner before throwing myself on the bed. "I'm going to New York, the city that never sleeps! I'm going to train with James and meet some of the greatest Shadowhunters of my time. And I would see Jace Lightwood!" I screamed in my head. Every girl I knew, including me is head over heels in love with Jace Lightwood. But recent news said that he already had a girlfriend, Clary Fairchild.

"Whatever. I have James as my _parabatai_ and that's all I ever need," I muttered to myself just as a soft knock came from the door and I mumbled, "Enter." James stepped into the room, his hair still wet and his face slightly blushed. "What is it?" I asked as he slid over and sat on my bed near me. My heart started to throb as I looked at him. "Get a grip. He is my _parabatai_. My brother in arms!" a mental voice screamed at me as he kicked off his shoes to lie next to me. "Nothing," he muttered as he leaned closer. "What the..." I started to say just as he kissed me. It was so shocking until I lost myself for a while. We just lay there kissing, rolling around in _my bed_ as he knocked my suitcase onto the floor. "Oh Charlotte," he whispered as he leaned to kiss me again. "Stop it!" I shouted and I pushed him off me, my face red.

"Whats wrong? Did I hurt you?' he gasped frantically as he straightened his clothes. "You know whats wrong. We're _parabatai_! We shouldn't even be doing this," I said, both dizzy form happiness and shock. "We don't need to tell them. We can still be together," he said as he came closer. I flinched away from him and he stopped dead in his tracks. "I do love you. But I'm sorry," I said as he looked at me. He looked at me with his sad brown eyes before turning away. He was almost out of the door when I shouted, "James Ravenscar!" He turned around just I leaped off the bed and rushed to him, pressing him against the wall. He cupped my face and we kissed, his body turning to face mine. We retreated to the bed and continued until we heard clock chime. "Crap, dinner time," he muttered as he got of me. I giggled and got up, straightening my clothes and following him out of the door, our hands entertwined. "So its official?" he asked and I smiled at him.

Dinner was not too bad, James parents telling us about what to expect at the New York Institute and also about the current situation with Jonathan Morgenstern, Valentine's son and also Clary's elder brother. "Don't worry. So far there hasn't been any attacks or anything. Besides, the New York Institute is one of the safest Institutes there is," James said as he took a swig of his wine. He was smiling the whole time and his parents looked pleased thinking that their son was actually happy of leaving home for a while. He looked at me and I blushed a little. "You two better get a good night sleep. Portals may have made traveling much easier but its still a tiring thing," James mother said and they stood up, giving each of us a hug.

James gave me a peck on the cheek before going to his room. I shut my room door shut and went over to my drawer. I drew out a slim dagger encrusted with sapphires, snowflakes decorating the hilt. It had been a family heirloom and was my father's. He had given it to me on my twelfth birthday, pressing it into my hands. "This is a Midwinter family heirloom. I trust that you would keep it safe," he smiled as I looked at the dagger with awe. Each family has an heirloom and mine was the dagger. It had been my weapon of choice since, always seen in my hand during training until it felt like an extension of my hand. I cradled it as I looked at it. I looked at the Midwinter family ring on my finger and took it off. Tears spilled as I remembered the day the Clave had told me that my parents had died. During their funeral, James had held my hand while I tried not to cry as their bodies were burned in the Alicante City of Bones.

I carefully placed the dagger on my nightstand and I crawled into bed, my head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. I looked at the picture of me and my parents on the nightstand. It had been taken when I was around ten, when we had been visiting James's family. My father was smiling at the camera, his hand on my shoulder. My mother was looking at her husband, her expression full of love. I remembered my mother telling me about love. "We Shadowhunters love each other in a way much more deeper than a mundane would. Once we find love, we can never find another like it," she said as my father kissed her on the head. At least both of them had died together. I tossed and turned in bed, looking at the ceiling. "So this is how being in love is like," I muttered to myself before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up at around midday, the sunlight streaming onto my face. "Wake up sleepy head. We're leaving in an hour," James whispered in my ear. I yawned and sat up, James giving me a quick kiss. It was fast but it gave me a rush of adrenaline I needed. "See you downstairs," he said as he ran to his bedroom. I padded into the bathroom, letting water run all over me. After around ten minutes I got out, wrapped in towels. I changed into my jeans and sweater, which were kind of hot in this kind of weather. I slipped my feet into my boots and fastened my weapons belt around my waist. I shoved my seraph blade, stele and the Midwinter family dagger into the loops and I quickly grabbed my suitcase and winter jacket, running down the hall and into the front hall. James was already downstairs, hugging his parents and saying his goodbyes. His father clapped him on the back and his mother gave him hurried kisses, muttering a little in French like when he got a bit agitated.

"Let's not forget about you," she said and she hugged me before releasing me. Just then, a Portal opened, shimmering bright blue. It looked like a pool of water as it shimmered on the wall. "Let's go," James said as he picked up our bags and stepped through. He disappeared in a ripple and I carefully stepped through after him. This was not the first time I had used a Portal but still the feeling was scary, like you're dropping a sheer drop in a roller-coaster. I let out a gasp as I tumbled through, landing unceremoniously on my butt. "I always thought Shadowhunters were light on their feet," a voice said and I looked up to see a warlock with cat eyes. "Magnus Bane. Pleased to meet you,' he said, pulling me to my feet. I brushed dust off my clothes and looked around.

We were in the nave of the Institute, the candles burning along the pews flickering in the shadows, illuminating the place. The elevator rattled down and the door opened with a ding. Kind of grand for this kind of place. Jace and Clary stepped out and walked towards us hand in hand. I stared at Jace for a long time. He was more gorgeous in person, his blonde hair sparkling in the dim light, making him look like an angel. "I see that someone has gotten entangled by you beauty," Clary giggled and she came up to me and shook my hand. "I'm Clary and this is Jace. Welcome to the New York Institute," she smiled as Jace shook hands with James, who stuttered a little. "Come on. Let us show you to your rooms," Clary said and we picked up our bags.

The ride up was a bit silent but when the elevator stopped and opened, I felt my jaw drop. I had always thought that the Melbourne Institute had always been grand but this was way much bigger than I thought. We walked through the hallway, turning once in a while until finally we reached a hallway full of doors. "Here are your rooms," Jace said and he pushed open two of the doors, revealing pretty grand rooms with four poster beds and a fireplace crackling in the grate. "Do you guys actually have electricity here?" James asked and Jace just replied, "We do. Its just that it brings a certain more comforting feeling, don't you think?' "We'll meet you in the training room in about an hour. I trust that you will find yourselves comfortable," Jace said, dropping a wink at me which I responded to by blushing. "Stop it Jace" Clary said, to whom Jace gave her a kiss before they left together.

"You know, she's kind of cute," James whispered to me and I hit him on the shoulder. "Come on. She already has him," I said as I went into my room. It was big and I set my suitcase on the bed and started unpacking. After unpacking I quickly change into my gear and looked out from the window. Below us, the street was bustling with life, throngs of people moving up and down getting to their destinations. I shivered a little as it was kind of cold here. I quickly fastened on my weapons belt and was heading out when I nearly bumped into James, who had already changed into his gear. "Well, I suppose you know where the training room is," I said to him. "Don't look at me, I've never been here before," he said as he leaned down and kissed me. I deepened it, wining my fingers through his hair just as we heard a cat meow.

We sprang apart when we heard the cat. It was a cute cat with a squashed in face and he meowed again when I knelt down and scratched him behind the ears. "Hate cats," James muttered as the cat pretended to play dead, its four legs in the air. "I think it knows this place better that you do," I said as the cat turned and started to walk down the hall. He shrugged and we followed the cat, turning and walking down hall after hall until we finally reached what seems to be the training room. It was big, located in the attic of the Institute and it was a bit cold. Circles were painted in white on the floor and wall, various kinds of weapons hanging on the walls. "Looked who the cat dragged in," a voice said and I saw Jace and Clary seated together on a bench with two other people. I recognized the girl as Isabelle Lightwood but the boy I immediately recognized as a vampire. "Meet Isabelle Lightwood and this is her bloodsucker boyfriend, Simon," Jace said.

Isabelle looked as tough as nails, her long black hair hanging like a curtain around her shoulders. She was tall and beautiful, her long slim legs and arms covered with scars of old Marks. I saw James gaping at her with awe and she got up. "I like the look of your friend here, but as you can see, I'm already taken," Isabelle said, her red ruby pendant bouncing on her throat. Simon got up and shook hands with both of us. "I've heard that both of you are _parabatai_," he said and we nodded, pulling down the collars of our shirts to reveal the rune that binds us together. "This will be interesting," Jace said as he unhooked a dagger from his belt and started to spin it. "We'll just start with some training exercises and the we'll start sparring," he said and he waved his hand towards the weapons displayed. "Choose your weapon," he said and James went over, choosing a nice bow and took a quiver filled with arrows.

"Not choosing your weapon, Lottie?" Jace asked and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Don't kill her before training even starts Jace," Isabelle grinned. "Nobody had called me Lottie since my parents died," I said and Jace quickly shut his mouth. "Sorry. I didn't know," he said and I just felt a little relieved. The nickname reminded me of my parents so much that for the first few months after they died whenever someone calls me that I would just see my parents in front of me. I only allow James to call me that now. "I have a dagger," I said and I took it out, spinning a bit carelessly in my hand. I spun it and threw it, the dagger sticking dead center in the target. "Nice," Clary mused as I took my dagger from the wall and went back to the circle. They watch in amusement as we carried out normal drills and exercises for nearly an hour.

During our break, the doors opened and a boy stepped into the room, his face pink from the cold air outside. "Hey guys," he muttered as Isabelle came over and gave him a squeeze. "Hey Alec, what took you so long? Magnus keeping you held up as usual?" Jace grinned. Alec just shrugged and pulled off his scarf. So that was Alexander Lightwood, the eldest of the Lightwood siblings. There were rumors about him being involved with a warlock but I didn't actually paid heed to them. "Jace's your parabatai, isn't he?" I blurted out. Alec and Jace looked at me in amusement and shared a look at each other. "Doing your research, eh?' Jace asked. "I'm the biggest male Shadowhunter stalker there is," I said sarcastically. "You are?" Simon asked and Isabelle elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let's see what two pairs of _parabatai_ can do," Jace said and Alec smiled, stripping off his coat and his hand already at his weapons belt. "This is going to be fun. If we can kick their butts, we'll be famous!" James said and I gave him a look that made him shut up immediately. "Then let's get started," Jace said and without warning he threw his dagger at me. Without thinking, James let an arrow fly free and it knocked the dagger out of my way, the dagger getting stuck in the wall near me. "Back to back!" I ordered and we quickly stood together, covering our area. Jace and Alec were fast, hitting us with everything they've got, Jace a blur and Alec shooting arrows like a pro. I guess that James wasn't such a pro after all. After what seemed like was most probably ten minutes, we were cornered when I caught a glimpse of some small daggers hanging from the wall.

"Cover me!" I shouted into James ear, who nodded and kept them busy while I ran for the daggers. I felt an arrow whiz pass my ear as I grabbed a dagger and threw it in Jace's direction. The blade sank into hi shoulder and he staggered back. Blood started pouring from the wound. "Holy shit," James said as Alec ran over, dropping is bow and grabbing his stele. He quickly drew an iratze on Jace's shoulder, who was grinning like a madman. "That was an excellent throw," he smiled at me and I blushed from both shock and happiness. "Thank goodness it didn't hit your heart," Alec said, shooting me look that made me feel sick. "Don't worry about it. It will heal after a while," Jace said as the skin around it started to knit together again. Clary rushed up to him and held him, whispering whether he was alright and Isabelle came to me and smiled. "You're pretty good at this," she said as she walked out, Simon giving me a reassuring smile.

After cleaning up, we went back to our rooms and showered. I stood in the shower, letting hot water wet me all over like a waterfall. _I can't believe I injured Jace Lightwood, _the_ Jace Lightwood_, I screamed at myself in my head. After feeling better at yelling at myself, I dried up and slipped into my jeans and a soft blue sweater. I slipped the dagger into my pocket, a thing I liked to do to keep myself reassured and safe and the ring onto my hand as I went out to meet James. "Well, that was exhilarating," I said as he held me. He pressed me to the wall and started to kiss me. We just stood there kissing, the sun going down behind us. "We better go now," I said and he released me. We walked down the hallway to the kitchen, which was buzzing with activity.

Everyone was seated around the table, Chinese take-out spread across it. My stomach did a flip as I saw Jace eating some pork. "Stop standing there like idiots and come eat," Isabelle waved and we just sagged onto some to the chairs. I grabbed a box of noodles and ate hungrily. "This take-out food is awesome," I said and Jace grinned. "Specially from the Jade Wolf," he said. and he stuffed his face with another piece of pork. After shoveling down my food, I accidentally burped and everyone turned to stare at me. "Sorry," I said and James turned to hide a grin. "Everyone has disgusting habits. Like Simon here when he sucks people's blood," Jace said and Simon threw a chopstick at him. As Jace set down his container and stretched, I saw a scar from underneath his thin shirt. "Where did you get that scar?" I asked and suddenly the whole room became quiet. Jace looked at me and said, "Do you really want to know where I got this scar?" he asked and he took off his shirt.

My heart raced as I saw his body, covered with faint traces of scars and the newest addition of them all, a long gash across his heart. "This was where Clary stabbed me with Glorious. If you know the latest news, a few weeks ago I was under the control of Sebastian until Clary came and saved me by pretending to defect to our side. The others had tried and research various methods to save me and one of them was to summon the angel Raziel who then gave us the sword Glorious. When Clary stabbed me, all the evil was burned out from me, severing my bond with Sebastian. I would have still been like that if it weren't for her," Jace said. Everyone was awfully quiet and I suddenly wanted to turn around and run to my room. "Anyway, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here now to train you, so cheer up. At least you get to see my handsome face," he grinned as he pulled down his shirt.

Everyone started talking again but the atmosphere was still a bit tense. Jace went out and Clary scooted over to me. "Don't worry. After the battle we haven't heard anything about Sebastian except he left with his army. Besides, you'll be safe with us," she smiled and I felt slightly reassured. After dinner I went to my room and lied down, tossing and turning in bed. I had placed my family picture and a picture of me and James taken around this year. It was after we had went surfing and we were dripping wet. James had his arm draped around me and I was laughing at the camera, holding my surfboard. I smiled and I finally managed to sleep for the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood at one end of the circles, James at the other side. The flames licked the sides of the three circles, nearly blinding my sight. I stepped into the middle circle, James following me. We placed our right hands together, the Voyance rune shining on the back of our hands.

_Entreat me not to leave thee,_

_Or return from following after thee,_

_For wither thou goest, I will go,_

_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._

_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God,_

_Where thou diest, will I die, and there I will be buried,_

_The Angel do so to me, and more also,_

_If aught but death part thee and me._

With that, I lowered down the collar of my shirt, exposing my chest. James carefully drew the parabatai rune on it, the stinging but yet pleasant pain of the stele touching my skin. When he was done, he lifted off his shirt, casting it onto the ground next to him. My heart had jolt seeing his bare chest, his arms corded with muscles due to years of training and fighting. I carefully drew the rune onto his chest and after it was done, I stepped back. The flames slowly died down and we stood in the middle circle, the twin rune shining on us. "You are now parabatai," the Council had said and we had hugged each other with glee as James parents applauded. James leaned close to my ear, his lips brushing my skin. "Time to wake up, Charlotte," he whispered.

"Wake up, Charlotte. Time to wake up," a familiar voice said into my ear. Slowly, I opened my eyes, realizing it had been a dream. James was sitting on my bed, smiling at me as he whispered again, "Wake up, sleepy head." I threw a pillow at him, missing his face. I slowly got up from my nest of pillows and blankets and sat up, blinking sleep away from my eyes. The clock read 11.30pm in red. "Damn you, James," I groaned as I stretched and yawned. "Get up or you're going to miss it," he grinned and he threw himself into the armchair, waiting as I went into the bathroom and changed. "This better be good," I said as I tugged my hoodie over my shirt. "You won't be disappointment," he grinned, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me down the hall. We went past certain corridors I wasn't familiar with before emerging in a large room filled with plants.

"The garden?" I mused as we walked past the plants, his hand still holding mine. There were many plants I didn't recognize, guessing that they plants only native to Idris. The air was filled with sweet aromas released by the plants. He pulled me over to a particularly large purple flower, its buds closed. "You brought me here to show me a flower?" I asked, yawning slightly. "Wait and watch," he smiled and he looked at his watch. "Five...four...three...two...one...Showtime!" he said and all of a sudden, te buds exploded, releasing golden pollen in the air, filling the room with a nnice scent. "James! You joker," I said, holding him tight. "Happy birthday, Charlotte," he said and suddenly I remembered. "You remembered? Man, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday," I said, smiling crazily. "You're my parabatai. How can I forget it?" he smiled as we watch the display die down a bit.

"I got a tip from Jace on how to surprise you on your birthday. He did this to Clary for her birthday too," he smiled, ruffling his hair with a hand. I took his hand and squeezed it. "Thanks," I smiled and he smiled back, leaning close. Soon, we were kissing. We sat there for what seemed like hours but actually only a few minutes had passed. "Oh, Charlotte. I loved you my whole life," he murmured. "Me too," I whispered back just as something cold was pressed into my stomach. "Oh," I gasped as we broke apart. "Surprise," he smiled and I saw that it was a silver box with the parabati rune engraved on it, my initials and his on the lid. The sides were decorated with my family emblem. Slowly, I opened it and gasped with happiness. In it were two daggers, kinjals actually, each with our initials engraved on them. My dagger, which had a blue sapphire gleamed in the moonlight.

"You didn't have too," I said, holding my present in my hands. The kinjal was light and cool, its blade gleaming in the moonlight. "I know you love weapons but I wanted to get something that both of us can share," he said. Both had the parabatai rune engraved in the hilt next to our initials. "It's beautiful," I said as I slide it back into the box. James took his kinjal and spun it in his fingers. "I managed to order it from Diana Wrayburn, the best weapons maker in Idris. My father placed the order when he was in the Glass City and gave it to me before we left," he said. I hugged him, nearly squeezing the breath out of him. "Thank you," I whispered and I kissed him just as a voice coughed in front of us.

"Ahem," a familiar cool voice said and we sprang apart. Jace stood there, leaning against the stairwell with his arms crossed across his chest, looking amused. "We were just talking," James said, scrambling to his feet. "You don't have to lie. Quite a display you two had back there," Jace said, grinning like a cat. "Nice kinjal you have there," he said to me and I handed it to him to see. He examined it and spun it lightly. "Quite a kisser, weren't you?" he smiled and I blushed a little. "You know what happens to those who begin a romantic relationship with their parabatai?" Jace asked, eyeing us. "Just don't tell anyone," James hissed at him, his eyes gleaming. "Don't worry. We tend to be more open around here. You're little secret is safe with me," Jace said, handing me my kinjal. He turned around and was about to walk out when he said, "If you guys want more privacy, get a room." He grinned and left us staring after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

I stepped into a stone square, feeling slightly dizzy. The streets were packed with people, rushing to greet friends and relatives and escorting them to their temporary homes. I picked up my suitcase and stepped aside as Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Alec emerged from the Portal. A moment later, Jocelyn, Luke and Maryse followed, setting their baggage on the ground. The streets had started to clear a little but since this was only my second time in the Glass City, I looked around. The demon towers gleamed in the sun, the sun's rays sparkling off the spires. Shops were open, people milling about doing their daily routines. "So where am I going to stay?" I asked Clary as Isabelle and Alec headed off with their mother to the Inquisitor's residence. "Since you don't have any close relatives you know of, you can stay with us," Clary said and I sighed with relief. At least I won't be sent off to some relative I don't even know existed.

After Clary was done saying goodbye to Jace, we marched off with our luggage towards the house. It sat a little further from Angel Square but it was still a long journey with us having to dragged our luggage all the way there. Luke kicked the door open and we trooped inside. The house was small but comfortable. I placed my bags on the floor as Luke and Jocelyn dragged their baggage upstairs. "This used to belong to Luke's sister, Amatis before she was Turned," Clary said. I didn't know Luke had a sister but I felt sorry for what had happened to her. I remembered the bond between me and James breaking apart and I braced myself with a chair. "Are you okay?" Clary asked and I nodded silently. "There's only one spare room and the master bedroom so I think you can bunk over here in the living room momentarily," Clary said before heading upstairs. I tossed by baggage on the floor and flung myself onto the sofa.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling. Was there any way I could save James? I remembered people saying that normally the parabatai bond can only be broken when a person becomes a Downworlder, mundane or when they are killed. But James was still alive, I screamed to myself in my head. I felt tears coming into my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. I hated myself for being so emotional. He could still be saved. I got up and went to the bathroom down the hall to shower. I changed into my gear and shoved my kinjal into my weapons belt and set work Marking myself with Fearless runes and runes of peace. After marking myself, I felt slightly better and out of exhaustion, I fell asleep there and then.

In what seemed to be in the middle of the night, I awoke to hear voices coming from the kitchen. I stirred slightly just I heard Jocelyn talking. "But I

just don't understand how it could have been in the cupboard," she was saying. "I haven't seen it since—since Valentine took everything we owned, back in New York." Luke spoke: "Didn't Clary say that Jonathan had it?" "Yes, but then it would have been destroyed with that foul apartment, wouldn't it?" Jocelyn's voice rose. "The one with all the clothes Valentine bought for me. As if I were coming back." I stirred lightly on the couch. Someone had thrown a comfortable blanket over me and I slowly turned to the source of the voices. "He's gone now, Jocelyn," said Luke. "I know it might seem half-impossible. Valentine was always such a huge presence, even when he was in hiding. But he really is dead." "My son isn't, though," said Jocelyn. "You know, I used to take this box out and cry over it, every year, on his birthday? I dream sometimes, of a boy with green eyes, a boy who was never poisoned with demon blood, a boy who could laugh and love and be human, and that is the boy I wept over, but that boy never existed."

At that moment, I felt a twinge of pain and pity for Jocelyn and Clary. Her mother had never gotten over the fact of what had happened to Sebastian and still felt guilty about bringing him into the world. Clary had to deal with the fact that her brother was a murdering psychopath that goes around Turning Shadowhunters and murdering innocents. "You're going to have to tell the Clave," Luke said. "If it's something that has to do with Sebastian, they'll want to know.""I wish I didn't have to," Jocelyn said. "I wish I could throw the whole thing into the fire. I hate that this is my fault," she burst out. "And all I've ever wanted was to protect Clary. But the thing that frightens me most for her, for all of us, is someone who wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me."Jocelyn's voice had gone flat and bitter. "I should have killed him when he was a baby," she said. That sentence caused a shiver up my spine. Imagine having to have to kill your own child. "Imagine having to kill your own parabatai," a voice said in my head and I turned around to face the cushions so that no one would have to see my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place during the City of Heavenly Fire. From here there will be scenes taken from the book. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5

I stepped into a stone square, feeling slightly dizzy. The streets were packed with people, rushing to greet friends and relatives and escorting them to their temporary homes. I picked up my suitcase and stepped aside as Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Alec emerged from the Portal. A moment later, Jocelyn, Luke and Maryse followed, setting their baggage on the ground. The streets had started to clear a little but since this was only my second time in the Glass City, I looked around. The demon towers gleamed in the sun, the sun's rays sparkling off the spires. Shops were open, people milling about doing their daily routines. "So where am I going to stay?" I asked Clary as Isabelle and Alec headed off with their mother to the Inquisitor's residence. "Since you don't have any close relatives you know of, you can stay with us," Clary said and I sighed with relief. At least I won't be sent off to some relative I don't even know existed.

After Clary was done saying goodbye to Jace, we marched off with our luggage towards the house. It sat a little further from Angel Square but it was still a long journey with us having to dragged our luggage all the way there. Luke kicked the door open and we trooped inside. The house was small but comfortable. I placed my bags on the floor as Luke and Jocelyn dragged their baggage upstairs. "This used to belong to Luke's sister, Amatis before she was Turned," Clary said. I didn't know Luke had a sister but I felt sorry for what had happened to her. I remembered the bond between me and James breaking apart and I braced myself with a chair. "Are you okay?" Clary asked and I nodded silently. "There's only one spare room and the master bedroom so I think you can bunk over here in the living room momentarily," Clary said before heading upstairs. I tossed by baggage on the floor and flung myself onto the sofa.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling. Was there any way I could save James? I remembered people saying that normally the parabatai bond can only be broken when a person becomes a Downworlder, mundane or when they are killed. But James was still alive, I screamed to myself in my head. I felt tears coming into my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. I hated myself for being so emotional. He could still be saved. I got up and went to the bathroom down the hall to shower. I changed into my gear and shoved my kinjal into my weapons belt and set work Marking myself with Fearless runes and runes of peace. After marking myself, I felt slightly better and out of exhaustion, I fell asleep there and then.

In what seemed to be in the middle of the night, I awoke to hear voices coming from the kitchen. I stirred slightly just I heard Jocelyn talking. "But I

just don't understand how it could have been in the cupboard," she was saying. "I haven't seen it since—since Valentine took everything we owned, back in New York." Luke spoke: "Didn't Clary say that Jonathan had it?" "Yes, but then it would have been destroyed with that foul apartment, wouldn't it?" Jocelyn's voice rose. "The one with all the clothes Valentine bought for me. As if I were coming back." I stirred lightly on the couch. Someone had thrown a comfortable blanket over me and I slowly turned to the source of the voices. "He's gone now, Jocelyn," said Luke. "I know it might seem half-impossible. Valentine was always such a huge presence, even when he was in hiding. But he really is dead." "My son isn't, though," said Jocelyn. "You know, I used to take this box out and cry over it, every year, on his birthday? I dream sometimes, of a boy with green eyes, a boy who was never poisoned with demon blood, a boy who could laugh and love and be human, and that is the boy I wept over, but that boy never existed."

At that moment, I felt a twinge of pain and pity for Jocelyn and Clary. Her mother had never gotten over the fact of what had happened to Sebastian and still felt guilty about bringing him into the world. Clary had to deal with the fact that her brother was a murdering psychopath that goes around Turning Shadowhunters and murdering innocents. "You're going to have to tell the Clave," Luke said. "If it's something that has to do with Sebastian, they'll want to know.""I wish I didn't have to," Jocelyn said. "I wish I could throw the whole thing into the fire. I hate that this is my fault," she burst out. "And all I've ever wanted was to protect Clary. But the thing that frightens me most for her, for all of us, is someone who wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me."Jocelyn's voice had gone flat and bitter. "I should have killed him when he was a baby," she said. That sentence caused a shiver up my spine. Imagine having to have to kill your own child. "Imagine having to kill your own parabatai," a voice said in my head and I turned around to face the cushions so that no one would have to see my tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I awoke to see everyone in the kitchen, dressed in somber mourning clothes. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom to get changed. "Morning everyone," I said as I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower full steam. Toweling my hair, I emerged in a cloud of steam and changed into mourning clothes. I had brought my own mourning clothes and I drew them on with care. I looked at the pattern of snowflakes that decorated the hem of the sleeves. I had worn one during my parents funeral when I was twelve but the dress was so small that I had to buy a new one. I left my damp hair hanging on my shoulders and followed the others to the Gard. The Gard had been restored. Fire had not destroyed the stone walls or towers. A wall still ran around it, and the new gates were made of the hard, clear _adamas _that formed the demon towers. They seemed to have been hand-wrought, their lines curving in to circle around the symbol of the Council— four _C_s in a square, standing for Council, Covenant, Clave, and Consul. The curvature of each _C _held a symbol of one of the branches of Downworlders. A crescent moon for the wolves, a spell book for the warlocks, an elf arrow for the Fair Folk, and for the vampires, a star.

That had been Clary's own design and I looked upon the gates shining in the sun. There were dozens of Shadowhunters milling around the gates, most of them unfamiliar to Clary. Many were shooting Jocelyn and Luke covert glances; a few were coming up to greet them, while others stood back looking curious. Jocelyn seemed to be keeping her calm with a certain amount of effort. More Shadowhunters were coming up the path along the Gard Hill. With relief we recognized the Lightwoods—Maryse in front, with Robert beside her; Isabelle, Alec, and Jace following. They were wearing white mourning clothes. Clary broke off to be with Jace and I quietly followed them from behind. I heard people whispering about them both and I had an urge to tell them to leave them alone.

I, Clary and Jace joined the Lightwoods, Luke, and Jocelyn in the tide of Shadowhunters pouring through. We passed through the gardens outside the fortress, up a set of stairs, then through another set of doors into a long corridor that ended at the Council chamber. Jia Penhallow, in Consul robes, stood at the entrance to the chamber as Shadowhunter after Shadowhunter came through. It was built like an amphitheater: a half circle of tiered benches facing a rectangular raised dais in the front of the room. There were two lecterns on the dais, one for the Consul and one for the Inquisitor, and behind the lecterns two windows, massive rectangles, looked out over Alicante.

Clary moved to sit with the Lightwoods and her mother, while Robert Lightwood broke away from them and headed down the center aisle to take up the place of the Inquisitor. On the dais, behind the lecterns, were four tall chairs, the back of each inscribed with a symbol: spell book, moon, arrow, star. The seats for the Downworlders of the Council. Luke eyed his but seated himself next to Jocelyn. In front of the seats a table had been erected, draped with blue velvet. Atop the velvet lay something long and sharp, something that glimmered in the light from the windows. The Mortal Penhallow stepped up onto the stage and clapped her hands sharply."Will the Council please come to attention," she said. Silence fell quickly; many of the Shadowhunters were straining forward. Rumors had been flying around like panicked birds, and there was an electricity in the room, the crackling current of people desperate for information.

"Bangkok, Buenos Aires, Oslo, Berlin, Moscow, Melbourne, Los Angeles," said Jia. "Attacked in quick succession, before the attacks could be reported. Before warnings could be given. Every Conclave in these cities has had its Shadowhunters captured and Turned. A few—pitifully few, the very old or very young—were simply killed, their bodies left for us to burn, to add to the voices of lost Shadowhunters in the Silent City." A voice spoke from one of the front rows. A woman with black hair, the tattooed silver design of a koi fish standing out on the dark skin of her cheek. "You say 'Turned,'" she said. "But do you not mean 'slain'?" Jia's mouth tightened. "I do not mean 'slain,' " she said. "I mean 'Turned.' We speak of the Endarkened, the ones Jonathan Morgenstern— or as he prefers to be known, Sebastian— Turned from their purpose as Nephilim using the Infernal Cup. Every Institute was issued reports of what happened at the Burren. The existence of the Endarkened is something we have known of now for some time, even if there were perhaps those who did not want to believe it." A murmur went around the room. I felt myself tense when the murmurs became louder and louder. I thought of James and his parents and a shiver went down my spine.

"Shadowhunters don't fight Shadowhunters,"said an older man in one of the front rows. I overheard Jace murmuring into Clary's ear that he was the head of the Reykjavík Institute. "It is blasphemy.""It _is _blasphemy," Jia agreed. "Blasphemy is Sebastian Morgenstern's creed. His father wanted to cleanse the world of Downworlders. Sebastian wants something very different. He wants Nephilim reduced to ashes, and he wants to use Nephilim to do it." "Surely if he was able to turn Nephilim into— into monsters, we ought to be able to find a way to turn them back," said Nasreen Choudhury, the head of the Mumbai Institute, regal in her rune-decorated white sari."Surely we should not give up so easily on our own." "The body of one of the Endarkened was found at the Berlin site," said Robert. "He was injured, probably left for dead. The Silent Brothers are examining him right now to see if they can glean any information that

might lead to a cure."

"Which Endarkened?" demanded the woman with the koi tattoo. "He had a name before he was Turned. A Shadowhunter name." "Amalric Kriegsmesser," said Robert after a moment's hesitation. "His family has already been told."_The warlocks of the Spiral Labyrinth are__also working on a cure. _The whispered omnidirectional voice of a Silent Brother echoed in the room. Brother Zachariah, I presumed, sensing the familiar voice.Beside him was Helen Blackthorn, dressed in white mourning clothes, looking anxious. As the Shadowhunters continued to argue among themselves, Jia Penhallow finally asked Helen to bring in a witness, a small boy who looked around twelve. He looked tired and dirty and frightened. Skinny wrists stuck out of the cuffs of a white mourning jacket, the sleeves of which were too short for him. In his arms he was carrying a little boy, probably not more than three years old, with tangled brown curls; it seemed to be a family trait. The rest of the children wore similar borrowed mourning clothes. Following Julian was a girl of about ten, her hand firmly clasped in the hold of a boy the same age. The girl's hair was dark brown, but the boy had tangled black curls that nearly obscured his face. Fraternal twins, I guessed. After them came a girl who might have been eight or nine, her face round and very pale between brown braids. All of the Blackthorns— for the family resemblance was striking—looked bewildered and terrified, except perhaps Helen, whose expression was a mixture of fury and grief.

Jia Penhallow gently asked the boy to take up the Mortal Sword. A wave of anger rushed through me. The Mortal Sword was used to extract information from a person. Asking a kid to do it in this state could drive him mad. "They can't do that. He has already suffered so much," I whispered to Clary and Jace. "He's the oldest of the children who escaped the Los Angeles Institute," Jace said under his breath. "They don't have a choice." The boy, Julian nodded, his thin shoulders straight. "I'll take it." Robert Lightwood passed behind the lectern then and went to the table. He took up the Sword and returned to stand in front of Julian. The contrast between them was almost funny—the big, barrel-chested man and the lanky, wild-haired boy. Julian reached a hand up and took the Sword. As his fingers closed around the hilt, he shuddered, a ripple of pain that was quickly forced down. The blond girl behind him started forward, her face contorted with fury but Helen pulled her back.

Jia Penhallow started asking Julian questions and he answered them in his clear boy voice, his voice ringing throughout the room. He retold the incident where the Institute was attacked and his brother and training instructor, Katerina had gone to investigate. His father and Katerina had been Turned and his brother, Mark who was half-faerie was given to the Fair Folk. They had barely escaped with their own lives and I imagined their expressions went they had entered. They were filled with grief. They had already lost their mother but now they had lost their father and elder brother too. As Julian's voice cracked, just as the blonde girl wrenched herself free of Helen's grasp and hurtled forward, throwing herself between Julian and the Consul. "Emma!" Helen said, stepping forward, but Jia held out a hand to keep her back. Emma was white-faced and gasping.

"Leave him alone!" Emma shouted, throwing her arms out wide, as if she could shield Julian behind her, though she was a head shorter. "You're torturing him! Leave him alone!" "It's okay, Emma," Julian said, though the

color was starting to come back into his face now that they were no longer questioning him. "They have to do it." She turned on him. "No, they don't. I was there too. I saw what happened. Do it to me." She held out her hands, as if begging for the Sword to be put into them. "I'm the one who stabbed Sebastian in the heart. I'm the one who saw him not die. You should be asking _me_!" "No," Julian began, and then Jia said, still gently: "Emma, we _will _question you, next. The Sword is painful, but not harmful—" "Stop it," Emma said. "Just stop it." And she walked over to Julian, who was holding the Sword tightly. It was clear he had no intention of trying to hand it over.

He was shaking his head at Emma, even as she laid her hands over his, so that both of them were holding the Sword together. As she recounted the attack, I felt my heart beat with fear about what Sebastian had said to her. She told them that she had stabbed Sebastian in the heart but he had merely pulled out the blade like a toy. "Are you sure you didn't miss the heart?" Robert demanded, his dark eyebrows drawn together. It was Julian who answered. "Emma doesn't miss," he said, sounding as offended as if they had just insulted him. "I know where the heart is," Emma said, stepping back from Julian and casting a look of anger—more than anger, hurt—at the Consul and the Inquisitor. "But I don't think you do." Her voice rose, and she spun and ran off the dais, practically elbowing her way past Robert. She disappeared through the door from which she had come.

Clary stood up and went after her, Jace standing up to follow. As I saw Emma Carstairs running out of the room, I felt sorry for them. To have lost her parents when she was so young. I recalled the day my parent had died and I merely stood there, holding my dagger like it had been the only thing in the world that could comfort me. I just sat there as the amphitheater erupted with shouts, everyone bickering about what Sebastian had planned next and how they were going to win this war. As I looked around at my own people being mixed up with dispute, I could only sit down in my sit and put my head in my hands, willing myself to disappear. "Thank the Angel you aren't here to see this, Mum and Dad," I whispered to myself, tears streaming down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you don't mind the character's name. I'm a big fan of Infernal Devices and I absolutely love Gabriel Lightwood! Happy reading!**

Chapter 7

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! I threw the fourth dagger at the target, the dagger sticking right in the middle of the target. I walked over to the wall and plucked them out an went back to the other end of the room. I have been aimlessly throwing daggers at the target for nearly an hour in the Lightwood's house, which was really the Inquisitor's residence. Their training room was large and spacious, but obviously nothing compared to the New York Institute or Melbourne Institute. Thinking about the Melbourne Institute just gave me a rush of adrenaline I didn't really need as I plucked a spear off the wall a threw it at full force, the spear slamming into the target. The spear was still vibrating when I went over to collect. "I would give that a five," a cool voice said and I whirled around and stared.

A boy around my age stood at the door, looking at me with amusement. He had brown hair and blue eyes the color of the sky that reminded me of Alec. "And who are you exactly?" I asked, holding the spear in front of me like a poker. "I'm Gabriel Lightwood," he said as he gently pushed the tip of the spear away from me. "I didn't know the Lightwood's had any relatives," I said as I lowered the spear. "Just another cousin. My father and the Inquisitor are cousins," he said, his blue eyes looking at me with amusement. Cursing myself for making a fool out of myself, I stalked over to the wall and hung back the spear. "I've heard of a Gabriel Lightwood but didn't he died decades ago?" I asked him suspiciously. "I was just named after him. It was just a coincidence that I'm a Lightwood too. It happens sometimes," he said as I flopped down onto the bench. He sat down next to me.

He was slightly taller then me, more skinny then muscular actually. His blue eyes were raking me lazily. "Don't look at me like that," I said, turning away. "What?" he asked innocently. "Like you're looking at me like I'm your next meal," I snapped at him and snatched my kinjal from my belt. "Nice kinjal," he commented as I threw it at the target. "My parabatai gave it to me," I said and I saw his face darken a little. A moment later, that expression was gone. "So you came all the way here to tell me that I score a five out of ten in dagger throwing?" I asked him as I plucked the kinjal off the wall. "I just came here to visit my cousins. We're not really close but since they were here I thought I might come by and say hi," he shrugged. "Then I was wandering in the halls and happened to hear the sound of daggers being thrown and here you are," he said.

"Since you're so bored, do you want to spar with me?" I asked him. "Sure," he smiled and he drew a dagger from his belt. "Let us begin," he said and he lunged at me. I blocked the blow, blocking his arm aside and hitting him in the stomach. He groaned and clutched his stomach. "Are you okay?" I asked frantically just as he slammed into me, forcing me against the wall. "Never help your opponent," he grinned, his hot breath on my face. I tried to move but his arms formed a cage around me. Without thinking, I kicked in between his legs. He yelled and clutched his pants as I flung myself at him, knocking him to the ground. We rolled around for a while and I pressed my blade to his throat. He put his hands up in mock surrender and we just sat there laughing. "You're pretty good at this," he said as I pulled him to his feet just as heard the sound of voice coming from the hallway. Clary's voice came first, followed by Robert Lightwood's. She must have just came from the Gard.

"You still haven't changed out of your mourning clothes," Gabriel commented. It was true since I had just came from the Gard meeting and started practicing without bothering to change. "I didn't really thought I was going to train," I admitted as I tugged the fabric of my dress. "I think you look nice like that," he said and I blushed a little. This is ridiculous, you've only just met him, I said to myself in my head. "I think I'm going to go back now," I said and I was about to stand up when he placed a hand over mind. I felt a shiver go up my spine. "I'll walk you home if you like. I'm currently bored to death anyway," he said and I nodded, since I wasn't really sure on how to get back to Amatis's house. Gabriel had grown up in Alicante his whole life so I guessed he should be an expert.

"So you've never been outside of Idris?" I asked as we walked down the street, people walking around and shops were once again open for business. "Once or twice. I remembered going to New York to visit Isabelle and Alec. At that time Max had just been born," he said, his eyes slightly distracted. Max Lightwood had been one of the casualties of the war with Valentine, killed by Sebastian himself. He nearly killed Isabelle that night. I had been staying over with James and his family when we had been called back to Alicante. I remembered the streets in chaos, people screaming for their loved ones, one by one getting picked up or dragged away by monsters. I and James had barely had enough time to fight them off when the adults had arrived.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Max," I said to him. He suddenly took my hand and I gave him a light squeeze. "Don't you have any siblings?" I asked him. "I had a sister," he said but I realized that he said 'had' instead of 'have' "What do you mean 'had'"? I asked curiously but I knew I shouldn't be delving into people's business. He stopped by a streetlamp and I realized we were almost reaching Amatis's house. "She was killed a few years ago," he said quietly. "She had gone to study at the Berlin Institute. They had called in on a rogue Downworlder and she was dispatched to handle it. I don't know why they sent her with a young girl to deal with it but they did. The werewolf ripped out her throat before the other Shadowhunter finally managed to kill it," Gabriel said.

As he spoke, he braced himself with the lamppost, which had begun to flicker to life. The sky was getting dark already. I didn't realize it had been such a long walk. "I'm sorry about what happened," I said, squeezing his hand. He looked up at me and smiled a little. "It was a long time ago. It's alright," he said and we resumed our walk. We passed by some familiar streets before arriving at Amatis's house. As I walked up to the front door, he asked me, "Is there anything you want to do when you're around here?" I turned around and looked at him. The wind had started to become chilly and it blew his hair around. His face had become pink from the cold and he had put his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well, I was thinking, are there any horses around here?" I asked him. "There are the family stables just outside the city," he said thoughtfully. "You're family should have a horse. Nearly all the families here have one since we have no cars," he said. "In that case, I'll pick you up at eight in the morning. See you first thing tomorrow?" he asked and I smiled. "That would be great. Thanks," I said and he blushed a little, or what looked like a blush. "So I'll see you then," he grinned and he turned to walk away. He looked back at me and waved. I waved back and watched as his head bobbed up and down until it finally disappeared. "Get a grip, Charlotte. He's just a friendly guy who wants to bring you horse-riding," I said to myself as I grabbed some clothes and towels to shower. Clary didn't come back until after an hour I arrived home and she went straight up to her room after that. I sat on my makeshift bed, looking at my kinjal and twisting my family ring around my finger. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day," I said as I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke to the sound of the birds singing outside. I shifted in my nest o blankets, giving out a big yawn and stretched myself against the couch. "Oh, Charlotte. You're awake," Clary said as she handed me a mug of what looked like hot chocolate. Did they actually have hot chocolate here in Alicante? I took a sip and a pleasant warmth spread throughout my body. As I sipped the hot chocolate, I saw a familiar figure sitting on a chair. "Morning," Gabriel said and I nearly dropped my mug with surprise. "Hey, you're kind of early," I started to say but when I turned to look at the clock, I saw that it read almost a quarter past nine. "Damn it. I'm so sorry," I apologized to Gabriel as I sat up and rummaged through my clothes. I grabbed my gear which was the only reasonable thing to wear for riding and I dashed upstairs before they could saw anything. "He is cute," Clary said, dropping me a wink as I ran upstairs and locked myself in the shower. I took what was most probably the fastest shower I had ever taken and yanked on my gear.

I ran back downstairs again to see Gabriel and Clary chatting casually in the kitchen. Clary giggled at what he said and I felt a sort of jealousy blooming inside my chest. "Get a grip, Charlotte!" I screamed in my head. "You're ready?' Gabriel asked and I nodded, buckling my weapons belt around my waist. We walked out of the door, the morning air outside cool but when the wind came, the cold pierced through my skin like daggers. I hugged by jacket close to my body as we walked down the street to where it leads to the outskirts of the city. As we walked, the houses seemed to get lesser and lesser until finally we reached a vast plain. Nearby was a longest row of buildings which I recognized as stables.

Gabriel walked to the stables and unlocked one of the stalls, going inside. I waited outside until he emerged with a beautiful black stallion, its mane and tail gleaming a glossy black. "Nice horse," I commented as he saddled it up. "Name's Midnight," Gabriel said, stroking Midnight who whinnied a little. "Come on. Let's get you your horse," he said and he led me further down the stables. "I didn't know my family had a horse," I said as we passed by many beautiful horses, each stall with the family emblem stamped on it. "Almost all the Shadowhunter families here have one. As you see, we have no cars. Ah, here we are," he said and I peered into the stall. A white mare was prancing inside, its mane and tail a beautiful black.

"Hey girl," I coaxed it. My family emblem gleamed on the door of the stall as I opened it and lead the horse out. Even though I had never seen it before, it lowered its head and let me stroke it. "Her name in Snowflake. Here's her gear," Gabriel said and he placed the saddle onto her back. He helped me strap it on and he even offered to help me climb on it. It had been a while since I last rode a horse but as we walked away from Alicante, memories of my father teaching me how to ride a horse came back swiftly. Gabriel turned out to be a pretty good rider and soon we were galloping far away from the city. I laughed as we raced each other, the wind whipping my hair back. I had made a good choice in wearing gear, the tough material protecting me from any bruises as we rode. After what seemed like an hour, we slowed down to a trot and we went down a path. After a while, I saw a few manor houses popping out from the clearing.

"Those are the country homes of some of the richer Shadowhunter families," Gabriel explained as we passed by some of them. "That's the Cartwright manor," he said, pointing to the first one. Smoke was coming out of its chimney. He pointed the manors as he had remembered them all by heart and soon we came to a beautiful manor made of red bricks, it roof a nice gold. A nice line of trees shaded the lawn and honeysuckle crept up the wall of the house. For all I know, the manor was uninhabited. "This is the Midwinter manor," Gabriel announced, getting down from Midnight and leading it to a tree. I slowly got down from Snowflake and proceeded to tie her around a tree. I gave her an apple to much on and I walked up to my family manor.

I had never been inside a manor before, let alone knew my family owned one. "Do you have any family in Idris?" Gabriel asked as I walked down the lawn. "I have an Uncle in California but we don't really talk much," I said. Even though the house was empty, it looked like someone actually kept it in good shape. The bushes were trimmed nicely and bees were actually buzzing over them. As I peeped into the windows, I saw what must have been the library. "Do you think..." I started to say, pressing my hand on the door. The door swung open and I nearly tripped with surprise. "Only a member of the family can open the door. You definitely fit the description," he said as we entered the manor. It was a little eerie inside, drafty even. The place was covered with dust and I placed a hand over my nose. The library was vast, shelves of books lining the walls. I would have gone nuts here.

"This place is amazing," I said, pulling a book from the shelf and flung myself into a dusty armchair. A cloud of dust came from beneath me. "How to care for your pet imp," I read aloud. "Seriously?" I asked Gabriel, who snickered a little. He had pulled down a copy of the Codex and was reading it. I put the book back in its place and walked out of the library into the hall. Lining the hall were many rooms and portraits of past Midwinter family members. As I walked into the hall, I saw a portrait that made my heart jump. It was a portrait of me and my parents, when I was a child. My father was looking at my mother, his face full of love and she was smiling back at him. I was just a small bundle of blankets in her arms. As I looked at my parents, I remembered how people used to comment on how I looked like my parents. I had my father's height and body build. On the other hand I had inherited my mother's looks and hair. I looked like a bigger taller version of her.

I felt tears come into my eyes. I remembered my parents bringing me over to the Institute to play with James when we were little. My father would drive and I would be squealing the whole way. We would go to the beach and build sandcastles. He taught me how to wield a dagger, thus making it my weapon of choice. I remembered my mother teaching me Shadowhunter children songs and poems, singing them to me before I went to sleep. They were present when I was first Marked. I had stood there in a little red dress as they watched me with pride. I remembered the day they died and James father had been the one who had told me and comforted me. The day of their funeral. I had watched the smoke fill the air of the Silent City. My little self determined to avenge their deaths.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel voice called as he jogged into the hall. He screeched to a halt as he saw me looking at my family portrait. "This is your family?" he asked slowly and I blinked the tears away furiously. "My parents are dead," I said and I spun my heel, walking out of the hall and past the library. I slammed the door open and threw myself on the steps, sinking into a crouching position. After a while, Gabriel came out and gently close the door behind him and sat beside me. He put an arm around my shoulder and I felt myself lean into him, sobbing in to his shoulder. "I'm a Shadowhunter. I shouldn't be this emotional," I said, rubbing the tears away. "We may be half angel but we're still human. And humans have emotions," he said as he rubbed the tears from my eyes. His touch was soothing and I felt myself become better. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him. His eyelashes fluttered over his eyes.

"You're different from the rest. You're compassionate and fierce, yet you have such deep emotion for others. That's what makes you so special," he said as he leaned closer. I moved back a bit, knowing what was coming next. "Don't do this," I said as he moved closer. "Why not?" he whispered as he leaned closer, his eyes nearly shut. "Because I already have a lover," I said and he jerked back. "I didn't know," he said as he stood up and turned to walk away. He was already starting to move when suddenly I sprang to my feet and I collided with him, hugging him hard but not kissing him. "Thanks for everything," I whispered and he smiled his slow but nice smile. "We should get going," he said and we untied the horses and galloped off. After visiting the Lightwood manor, which was as nice as any of the others, we rode back to Alicante.

As we neared the city, I realized we had been out for hours. I had never spent so much time with a person I hardly even know before in my whole life. I unsaddled Snowflake and lead her back to her stall as Gabriel came towards me. "I never had so much fun riding before," he said, smiling. "Me too," I said and I latched the door. We slowly made our way back into the city just as the sky exploded in spangles of red and gold. "Are those fireworks?" I asked but Gabriel had a look in his eyes when a Shadowhunter is about to go to battle. "The battle lights," he said and he started to run towards the Gard. I ran after him, catching a glimpse of the demon towers as we ran. They were burning red and gold like torches in the sky. The sign of battle. As we neared the main street, people were running past us towards the Gard.

We joined the throng of people running and as we ran, we passed by a man who was strapping a broadsword on his back. "Whats going on?" Gabriel asked him. "There's another attack!" the man said. "Another Institute?" I called after him as we ran uphill. Luckily Shadowhunting gave you perks when it came to physical strength. The man turned around and started jogging uphill backwards. "Don't know. The attack's ongoing," he said before turning to face the right direction again. As we neared the Gard, I felt my heart beat faster. The gates ad been thrown open and beyond that was a Portal. "The battle has begun," Gabriel said as the demon towers lit the sky with a bright gold and yellow color.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"The Adamant Citadel is besieged!" It was Jia Penhallow's voice, rising over the shouts of the crowd. She had moved to stand by the Portal; the swirl of air within and without it made her cloak flap open like the wings of a great black bird. "We go to the aid of the Iron Sisters! Shadowhunters who are armed and ready, please report to me!" There were many Shadowhunters in the street, some in gears while others were in street clothes. People were carrying weapons and depositing them on the ground. Those unarmed Shadowhunters were picking them up, arming themselves and quickly applying new runes on themselves. I grabbed some extra seraph blades and stuffed them in my pockets, Gabriel grabbing some chakrams and spinning them in his fingers. Nearby I heard Jace arguing with Robert Lightwood about being let through and Clary was shooting dagger gazes at him. "And don't you tell me _fifty _Nephilim can't defeat _twenty _Endarkened warriors." he was snapping at them just as we passed by them.

"And where do you two think you're going?" he said and Gabriel nearly jumped out of his skin. "But Uncle Robert, we need to fight! Its our battle too," he said and I nodded with him. "By the Angel, you are all just children! There are enough Shadowhunters to defeat those Endarkened warriors who have just gone through the Portal," he thundered but Jason stood firm to his Uncle. I guess that all Lightwoods come from a steely stock. "I know of what had become of your parabatai, Charlotte Midwinter but he is no longer the person you know. Hesitate and he would not stop with putting you down," Robert said. "You think I don't know that?! I'm going to put him out of his misery!" I screamed at him but the Inquisitor just glared at me further. "You're speaking like that of a child. You won't be able to face him when you do. Then he would kill you," Robert said just as Jace and Clary barreled past us and into the Portal.

"Sorry Uncle," Gabriel said, grabbing my arm and hurtling into the Portal with me. I screamed as we went through, nearly knocking the wind out of me as we landed.The volcanic plain spread out like a pale moonscape before us reaching to a line of distant mountains, black against the horizon. White snow dusted the ground:thick in some places; crisp, thin ice in others. Deadly sharp rocks sliced through the ice and snow, along with the bare branches of hedges and frozen moss. The moon was behind clouds, the velvet dark sky pricked here and there with stars, dulled by a sheen of cloud. Light blazed up all around us, though, from seraph blades.

Up ahead was what looked like a bonfire. All around us were cries and shouts, the sound of seraph blades being ignited, the murmur of the names of angels. I drew out a seraph blade and cried, "Gabriel!" The seraph burst to life, lighting the area around me. Gabriel looked at me with a look of amusement as he named his own blade. He could feel too the unease in the Nephilim around him, the Shadowhunters who had come through the Portal so confident, so ready for battle. They stood and looked down at the Endarkened, and I could feel the hesitation in their bravado. At last—too late—they felt it: the alienness, the difference of the Endarkened. These were

not Shadowhunters who had temporarily strayed from the path. They were not Shadowhunters at all. "Where is he?" Clary whispered. Her breath was white in the cold. "Where's Sebastian?" Jace shook his head; many of the red geared Shadowhunters had their hoods up,and their faces were invisible.

A scream cut the night like a knife. Jace started forward before realizing the scream was coming from behind them. Jace whirled to see a man in worn gear go down with the blade of a Dark Shadowhunter in his chest. It was the man who had called out to Clary in Alicante, before they had reached the Gard. "Holy shit," I started to say just as a cry came from our group. the blonde woman Clary had heard speaking excitedly at the Gard stepped forward. "Jason!" she cried, and Clary realized she was speaking to the Endarkened warrior, a thickset man with the same blonde hair she had. "Jason, please." Her voice trembled as she moved forward, stretching out her hand to the Endarkened, who drew another blade from his belt, looking at her expectantly. "Please, _no_," Clary said. "Don't—don't go near him—" But the blonde woman was only a step away from the Dark Shadowhunter.

"Jason," she whispered. "You're my brother. You're one of us, a Nephilim. You don't have to do this—Sebastian can't force you. Please—" She looked around, desperate. "Come with us. They're working on a cure; we'll fix you—"Jason laughed. His blade flashed out, a sideways slash. The blonde Shadowhunter's head fell. Blood fanned out, black against the white snow, as her body slumped to the ground. Someone was screaming over and over, hysterically, and then someone else cried out and gestured wildly behind them. Endarkened had began coming from where the Portal had closed, their blades shining in the moonlight. The Shadowhunters had started to move backwards, no longer in order but in a rising panic. "Hammer and anvil!" Jace shouted, hoping they would understand. He seized Clary with his free hand and yanked her back, away from the headless body on the ground. "It's a trap," he shouted at her over the noise of the fighting. "Get to a wall, somewhere you can make a Portal! Get us out of here!"

As the battle raged among us, I caught sight of the man called Jason who had just beheaded his own sister cutting down more Shadowhunters. He turned in my direction and started towards me, a grin on his face. i gripped my seraph blade as he lunged at me, nearly knocking me off my feet. I sliced at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He howled and stumbled back as I thrust my blade into his chest. He clawed at the wound and crashed to the ground like a fallen tree. His eyes gazed at me before the light left them. "Forgive me, Shadowhunter," I said just as another Endarkened came to me. With a swipe of my blade, the head went tumbling to the ground. I nearly doubled over and threw up as the blood splashed onto my face and gear, splattering them in scarlet. "By the Angel," I whispered, looking down the the now headless man at my feet. At least it wasn't James, I told myself and I saw Gabriel battling a familiar outline nearby. James.

"James!" I screamed, running towards him. I flung the blade into his direction but he merely parried the block with his sword. "Hey there, sugar," he sneered as he knocked Gabriel off his feet. Gabriel slammed into the dirt but he managed to scramble back up. Both of us circled James, who looked at us with a predatory gaze. "Go! This is my fight!" I shouted at Gabriel, who looked at me with bewilderment. "I'm not leaving you!" he shouted back at me. "Just go!" I screamed at him and he retreated. "Found a new friend I see. I'll disembowel him next, right after I'm done with you," he sneered and I lunged at me, his sword slicing through the air. I snatched my dagger and our blades clashed. "You're Nephilim. One of us," I said to him, mustering all my strength at him.

"So you do still care for me," he sneered as he shoved me off my feet. I slammed into the dirt, my seraph blade landing at a far distance. I snatched the two kinjals from my belt and stood in a blocking position. "So you have my kinjal I see," he smiled and he raised his sword. I sliced the two daggers at him, cutting off his blow and cutting him across the face. He howled and clutched his now disfigured face, blood flowing from his cheek. I slammed a dagger into his arm and he tumbled into the ground. I stood on top of him, my kinjal raised in the air. "Forgive me, James," I whispered and was about to bring the dagger down when a shout rose over the battle. All the Endarkened stopped fighting and turned to look at their master. He was standing over Jace, Clary with a woman I recognized as Amatis shoving a sword in her back.

They were talking but from this distance I barely heard what they said. Suddenly without warning, Jace sprang up and slammed into Sebastian, their blades clashing together. But I saw clearly when Sebastian pierced Jace in the chest, the sword going through him. "Jace!I screamed just as I saw flames starting to lick the blade. Sebastian himself stumbled back in horror as he saw his sword on fire. He jerked his hand back and his sword clattered to the ground. "Heavenly fire," I whispered as I saw flames licking the wound in Jace's chest. Suddenly the two of them were surrounded by a ring of figures. Women, gowned in white like Greek oracles, their eyes leaping orange flames. Their faces were tattooed with masks, as delicate and winding as vines. They were beautiful and terrible. They were Iron of them held a sword of _adamas_,point-down. They were silent, their mouths set in grim lines. Between two of them stood the Silent Brother whom Jace had seen earlier,fighting on the plain, his wooden staff in hand.

"In six hundred years we have not abandoned our Citadel," said one of the Sisters, a tall woman whose hair fell in black ropes to her waist. Her eyes blazed, twin furnaces in the darkness. "But the heavenly fire calls us, and we come. Move away from Jace Lightwood, Valentine's son. Harm him again, and we destroy you." "Neither Jace Lightwood nor the fire in his veins will save you, Cleophas," Sebastian said, sword still in hand. His voice was steady. "The Nephilim have no savior."You did not know to fear the heavenly fire. Now you do," said Cleophas. "Time to retreat, boy." The tip of the Morgenstern sword lowered toward Jace—lowered—and with a cry Sebastian lunged forward. The sword whistled past Jace and buried itself in the earth.

The earth seemed to howl as if mortally wounded. A tremor ripped through the ground, spreading out from the tip of the Morgenstern sword.I heard him begin to laugh as with a sudden terrible wrenching the earth tore itself apart. A great black rift opened beside them. Sebastian leaped into it and vanished. There were screams all around, and an awful ripping noise. As I stared in horror, the ground tore itself in half, a massive crack opening in the earth. Rocks, dirt, and jagged chunks of ice rained down into the gap as I scrambled to get away from it. It was widening quickly, the jagged crack becoming a vast chasm with sheer sides that dropped away into shadow. I turned to see that everywhere across the battlefield the Endarkened were running toward the chasm and leaping into it like Olympic divers, sure and determined, confident of their landing.

I heard James laugh as he got up and started to run towards the chasm. "James!" I screamed, running after him when a shadow came and knock me into the ground. I screamed and writhed as Gabriel pinned me down, preventing me from moving. "Don't! Its no use!" I shouted into my ear as James turned around and gave me a mock blow of a kiss before leaping into the chasm. "Let me go! I got to go after him!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as the Endarkened threw themselves into the chasm. Gabriel released me and lay there sobbing into his arms. "Hush. Its okay," he said, stroking my hair. "It is not okay," I sobbed cursing about my failure on killing him. Now he'll still be out there killing innocents. As I looked up I heard a mental cry and Brother Zachariah was toppling over like a tree, his arm on fire. Heavenly fire to be exact. "I've got to get to them,' I said, trying to stand up but Gabriel made me sit down, taking his stele from his belt.

"You're injured," he said as he drew an iratze on my arm. There was a nasty gash on my right arm which I didn't even know I had and after the adrenaline started to die down, I began to feel a stinging pain. I felt the cool tip touch my skin and the familiar feeling of an iratze being drawn on my arm. I suddenly felt weak and nauseating and I threw up into the dirt. "Easy now," Gabriel said, drawing more iratzes on my body. "I could have ended him," I whispered and he stopped for a while. "You two are parabatai. Blood brothers. It wouldn't have been easy to have killed him," Gabriel said as he continued drawing an iratze. "I'm sorry," I said as he finished healing me and my skin started to sew back together. "Your turn," I said and he lifted his torn shirt and tossed it to the ground. My heart skipped a beat. I had never seen another person's body as much as James before.

I bit my lip as I drew iratze after iratze on his body. There was a long gash on his chest and my stomach did a flip flop. I caught a glimpse of a faded rune on his collarbone. "You had a parabatai too?" I whispered and his head snapped back at me. His face was filled with grief. "He was Turned too,"he said and I finally realized why he had wanted to be with me all this time. Because he had lost his parabatai too and I was the only one who understood the feeling he was going through. "I didn't know," I said as I touched the rune. He jerked back a little. "He's worse then dead now," he said as he covered his body with his jacket, zipping it back up. A Portal had come up from behind us and people were starting to go through. "Come on," he said, gently taking my hand as we walked back into Angel Square.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The square was filled with the wounded, Silent Brother's tending to the wounded as some cried out and writhed in pain while others were alarmingly still.. I saw Clary on the ground, Magnus next to her and her parents standing frantically beside her. I saw Isabelle and Simon coming from a distance. With them was Raphael, head of thee New York vampire clan. "What is he doing here?" I wondered as they knelt next to Clary and Simon frantically dropped next to her. As I heard them murmuring among each other, I saw Magnus hold up something that was in the shape of a paw. I saw Simon take it and looked shock as Magnus broke out the news to him that someone named Jordan was dead. I remembered the young werewolf next to him in the Institute before we left. His calm look and his quite cute face. Now he was gone.

"I'm going to murder Sebastian," I said as I reached for my kinjal but I slumped next to the fountain. "You're injured. You need to rest," Gabriel said and slowly he lead me back to the house. Back at Amatis's house, I shucked off my gear and changed into a sweater and jeans. After telling Gabriel that I was fine and he needed rest too, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. As I lay on the couch and fell asleep, I awoke what seemed like a long time to see Simon and Clary about to go out. "We're just going to go get Simon some blood from Raphael," Clary said. "Let me come along. I need to clear my head a bit," I said and after lacing up my boots, we walked out.

The whole way, Simon and Clary kept to themselves, talking over what had happened to their friend Jordan while I hung around at the back, breathing in some fresh air. The area was beautiful, the houses lining along a canal. "That's the Lightwoods' house, there. The high Council members have houses on this street. The Consul, the Inquisitor, the Downworlder representatives. We just have to figure out which one is Raphael's—" Clary was saying. "There," Simon said, and indicated a narrow canal house with a black door. A star had been painted on the door in silver. "A star for the Night's Children. Because we don't see the light of the sun." Simon smiled at Clary. I waited outside while Simon knocked on the door and went inside with Clary. I sat outside, watching the sunlight sparkle off the water, the cool air brushing my face. It reminded me of Amsterdam, with its canals and old houses.

Finally, Simon and Clary emerged and after a short chat, Raphael slammed the door into their faces. Clary exhaled. "Wow. That went well." Simon didn't say anything, just turned and walked away, down the steps. He paused at the bottom to finish his bottle of blood, and then, to our surprise, tossed it. It flew partway down the street and hit a lamppost, shattering, leaving a smear of blood on the iron. "Simon?" Clary hurried down the steps. "Are you all right?" He made a vague gesture. "I don't know. Jordan, Maia, Raphael, it's all—it's too much. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." "You mean, about talking to the Inquisitor for him?" Clary moved to catch up with Simon as he began walking aimlessly down the street. The wind had come up, ruffling his brown hair. "About anything." He wobbled a little as he walked away from us. After living in a mundane city for so long, I had come to know when a person was drunk. And Simon was clearly drunk.

As we came to the Inquisitor's house, Simon started to talk to Clary a bit while I just stood there. A drunk vampire? That was a first. Suddenly, without warning, Simon crashed into the fence around the

Inquisitor's house with a loud rattling noise. "Isabelle!" he called, tipping his head back._"Isabelle!"_"Holy—" Clary grabbed Simon by the sleeve. "Simon," she hissed. "You're a vampire, in the middle of Idris. Maybe you shouldn't be _shouting for attention_." Simon ignored this. "Isabelle!" he called again. "Let down your raven hair!" "Oh, my God," Clary muttered. "There was something in that blood Raphael gave you, wasn't there? I'm going to kill him." "Isabelle!" Simon shouted. One of the upper windows of the house swung open, and Isabelle leaned out. Her raven hair _was _unbound, tumbling around her face. She looked furious, though.

"Simon, shut up!" she hissed. "I won't!" Simon announced mutinously. "For you are my lady fair, and I shall win your favor." Isabelle dropped her head into her hands. "Is he drunk?" she called down to Clary. "I don't know." Clary said while I tried not to laugh. "I love you, Isabelle Lightwood!" Simon called, startling everyone. Lights were going on all through the house, and in neighboring houses as well. There was a noise from down the street, and a moment later Aline and Helen appeared; both looked frazzled, Helen in the middle of tying her curly blond hair back. "I love you, and I won't go away until you tell me you love me too!" "Tell him you love him," Helen called up. "He's scaring the whole street." She waved at us. "Good to see you." "You, too," Clary said. "I'm so sorry about what happened in Los Angeles, and if there's anything I can do to help—"

Just then a few pieces of fabric floated down below. As I looked on, I saw that they were what looked like old fashion clothing like a poets. "Take your clothes and go!" Isabelle shouted at Simon. Above her another window opened, and Alec leaned out. "What's going on?" His gaze landed on Clary and the others, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "What is this? Early caroling?" "I don't carol," said Simon. "I'm Jewish. I only know the dreidel song." "Is he all right?" Aline asked Clary, sounding worried. "Do vampires go crazy?" "He's not crazy," said Helen. "He's drunk. He must have consumed the blood of someone who'd been drinking alcohol. It can give vampires a sort of—contact high." "I hate Raphael," Clary muttered as Simon continued his ballad of confession to Isabelle, who looked both exasperated and furious.

The front door burst open. It was Robert Lightwood, and he did not look pleased. He stalked down the front walk of the house, kicked the gate open, and strode up to Simon. "What's going on here?" he demanded. His eyes flicked to Clary. "Why are you shouting outside my house?" As Clary tried to explain I felt like I want to turn into a shadow."He's not feeling well," Clary said, catching at Simon's wrist. "We're going." "No," Simon said. "No, I—I need to talk to him. To the Inquisitor." Robert reached into his jacket and drew out a crucifix. Clary stared as he held it up between himself and Simon. "I speak to the Night's Children Council representative, or to the head of the New York clan," he said. "Not to any vampire who comes to knock at my door, even if he is a friend of my children. Nor should you be in Alicante without permission—" Simon reached out and plucked the cross out of Robert's hand. "Wrong religion," he said.

"Simon!" Isabelle hurried out of the house, racing to place herself between Simon and her father. "What are you doing?" She glared at Clary, who grabbed Simon's wrist again. "We _really _need to go," Clary muttered. Robert's gaze went from Simon to Isabelle. His expression changed. "Is there something going on between you two? Is that what all the yelling was about?""He's a friend. He's friends with all of us," Isabelle said, crossing her arms over her chest."And I'll vouch for him, if that means he can stay in Alicante." She glared at Simon. "But he's going back to Clary's now. Aren't you, Simon?" "My head feels round," Simon said sadly. "So round." Robert lowered his arm. _"What?"_"He drank some drugged blood," said

Clary. "It isn't his fault." After finally apologizing and the Inquisitor looked like he wouldn't hit Simon, we dragged Simon away, who looked like a lost kid.

Because Simon kept ranging off down various alleys, and insisted on trying to break into a closed candy shop, it was already dark by the time we reached Amatis's house. We trooped into the house, feeling exhausted. I yawned as we left Simon sleep peacefully on the couch. Clary told me that she was going to her room and went upstairs, the Morgenstern sword strapped onto her back. I thought to myself how much James would have liked it to have gone weapons shopping with us but I quickly brushed the thought aside. I was about to go to the kitchen and get some water when I heard a sound that sounded like a low chuckle. My hand flew to my weapons belt just as something slammed into me and pinned me against the wall. I tried to scream but a hand was pressed onto my mouth, depriving me of noise. "Hush, now. You wouldn't want to alert the Clave, don't you?" a familiar voice came from under the hood of the intruder and he lifted it up. Standing in front of me was James.

He wore scarlet gear like the Endarkened who had attacked the Institute when we had rushed to save his parents. He didn't really looked in good condition however. His clothes hung slightly loosely from his frame. I guess being an Endarkened didn't really pay for good food and rest. He looked like he haven't slept in days, dark shadows under his eyes. "What are you doing here?' I hissed at him as his hand came away. "You sound like you don't miss me," he smiled, the same smile he always used when he teased me. I was about to grab my kinjal when something cool and sharp pressed against my collarbone. His kinjal was pressed against my throat. "Now don't try anything rash. I just came by to say goodbye," he said, pressing the blade slightly. A few beads of blood dripped onto my shirt. Upstairs I heard the sound of voices talking and the closing shut. "What did you do to the guard outside?" I hissed at him.

"Oh. That guy? He was easy to get rid of," James said. He said as casually as he has just killed a fly. "He was human. Shadowhunter. One of us. Does that not matter to you anymore?" I said. He merely looked at me with a gaze that was as blank as any of the Endarkened. "I just follow my Master's orders," he said and he released me. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath even though I didn't really need it. I steadied myself with the wall and glared at him. "How could you do this? You're my parabatai! I love you like my own brother!" I screamed at him, my hand diving to my belt and swiping my kinjal. My hand came down to him, the kinjal slicing the air in an arch, aiming for his chest. He merely block the blow with his own and we stood there, gazing at each other.

He started to laugh. "Funny. You know I can predict your every move," he sneered and he slammed my hand aside and slammed the hilt into my head. I stumbled backwards, my hand grabbing my head and my vision started to become blur. As I tried to gain my balance, he kicked my legs from under and I slammed onto the floor, my head hitting the floor hard. He stood on top of me, looking down at me like I was a pest. Slowly, he laid his kinjal down and he knelt on top of me, his hips straddling my own. My ears were ringing as my sight became slightly better. He pinned my arms onto the ground, picking up my fallen kinjal and pressing it against my throat. "Its such a waste. You could be with me," he whispered into my ear. His mouth slowly traveled across my face before stopping at my mouth. "You filthy bastard," I spat at him and he merely grinned. "Language, Midwinter," he said and he forced his mouth down on mine.

A wave of dizziness rushed through me and I began to felt myself slipping. Memories conjured up at the back of my mind. James and me when we were children, making sandcastles on the beach, our parents chatting nearby. My sandcastle had been knocked down by the waves and I was crying while James made me another. Another memory of us surfaced. It was the day we had received our first Marks. I felt the sting of the stele being placed on my skin, the Voyance rune swirling from where the tip touched. Being in the training room with him, learning how to throw daggers. Us surfing at the beach in Melbourne, before we had left for New York. Our first kiss in my room, our bodies pressing against each other. Us kissing during my birthday at midnight, the flower blooming all around us. And the most recent memory of us : the day he was Turned. His face was in pain and contorted with horror as we screamed in agony, the bond breaking. His mouth shaping my name before he was gone. The hollowness in my chest.

"Screw you," I cursed and I kicked him in between the legs. He howled in agony, clutching the area as I got up and slammed him into the coffee table. I punched him across the face, the impact dazing him for a moment just as I collided with him, the impact breaking the coffee table. Man, Amatis wouldn't be too happy about it. As he struggled under my grip, I looked at his eyes. They were empty and dark, the life James had in his eyes gone. I felt my heart give way when I realized that I had lost my parabatai forever. I grabbed my kinjal and raised it with both hands, the tip poised at his heart. He looked at me with the painfully cool gray eyes he had. "Go ahead. Do it," he sneered, his mouth curved with a wicked grin.

A part of my mind was screaming, "What are you doing? This is your parabatai! How could you live with the fact you killed him?" Another voice was saying, "He is no longer the person you once knew. Ending him will end his pain and suffering." My hands shook as he smiled at me. "You didn't enjoy our first kiss? Remember that we were in your room all alone? I thought you enjoyed that," he grinned. "That was James. You're not James. YOU'RE NOT MY PARABATaI!" I screamed, my voice echoing throughout the house. Upstairs I heard three voices talking. _Three?_ Another voice floated downstairs and I recognized it as Jace. He must have sneak up from the window. I envy Clary for still having her boyfriend. "Don't tell me you don't have the guts to do it. Who had always been the most bloodthirsty among the both of us?" he said, his voice laced with ice that seemed to penetrate my skin.

"You are a coward," he said and with speed I didn't even know he possessed, he sprang up and flipped me over, this time with me underneath. I cursed my hesitation. "I love you. You know that right?" he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear. "James loved me. You're not him," I said as he chuckled, my body feeling his body vibrations. "Well, that's too bad. I am him," he said. I looked at him and glared at him in the eye. "I will never stop hating you for what had become of James. I would burn the world down to find a cure and bring him back. If there is no cure, I will not rest until I feel my blade pierce through your heart. I will find you. And end this," I hissed, spitting blood at him. Some of it splattered his gear. "Have it your way," he smiled and lifting his hands like he was expecting some miracle to happen, he disappeared.

"NO!" I screamed as I scrambled back up. As I tried to stand, I collapsed back to my knees and wept. "James," I whispered, picking up my kinjal from the floor. As I looked around, I saw a blade gleaming on the ground and realized it was his kinjal. I picked it up and cradled it like a child against my chest. Blood bloomed from where it had pierced my skin and I let the blood flow, dripping on the floor. "I will find you, James. I will find you," I whispered just as the doors burst open and Shadowhunters came in, searching for intruders but they were too late. Clary came downstairs with Jace, who looked like he had seen a ghost. "Are you okay? I heard noise coming from down here," Clary said as she embraced me. "Are you hurt?" Jace asked, his voice filled with concerned as my bloody hand had left a bloody hand print on Clary's shirt. "I'm fine. James came looking for me," I said, letting go of her.

"He did? So did Sebastian," Clary said with a shiver. The Shadowhunters that had just arrived were searching for any clue on how Sebastian had came in but I guess he had arrived long before we had entered and disposed off the guard. I stood up and remembered the way he had pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I felt like throwing up but I picked up James kinjal. I gripped the handle as I sliced my palm open, blood dripping on the ground. "I swore by the Angel I would stand with my parabatai, in life or death. Now I will hunt him down and bring him peace," I said as I shoved the kinjal into my belt. Jace nodded, knowing what he would do himself if this had happened to Alec. And all the time this had been going on, Simon was sleeping peacefully on the couch like nothing had ever happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After Clary and Jace left, Gabriel came to see me. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. "Its okay. I'm fine," I said as he took my hands and checked for wounds. His touch made my heart beat slightly faster. "There's blood on them," he said as he turned my hands around and he looked at the cut on my palm. "It's nothing. I did that to myself," I said a I got up and went to the kitchen. I turned on the tap and let water splash onto my hands. I scrubbed my hand, trying to get rid of the blood and also the touch of James hands on me. I drew an iratze on my palm and the wound began to heal. "By the way, with everything going on, why not you come over to my place?" Gabriel asked casually, leaning next to the kitchen sink. I cast a look at Simon who was still knocked out by the drugged blood, sleeping like a baby.

"I guess there's no harm doing that," I said and I picked my baggage and slung my backpack on my shoulders. "Let's go," I said and we walked out, twisting and turning until we came to a bridge. At the other side were beautiful old houses lined along the canal. At first I thought that we were back at the Inquisitor's house but I soon realized that we were slightly further from where the Inquisitor lived. We walked up to a tall house with a red door and Gabriel turned the knob. We entered and I glanced around. The house was huge, a crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling and several cushions and armchair were spread around a fireplace. The place reminded vaguely me of an old English setting.

"My parent were both raised in England so they decorated it the old English fashion," Gabriel said as we walked up the stairs. After the stairs, there were several doors lined up along the walls. Gabriel walked up to one door which was painted blue and pushed it open. The room was clearly a girl's room, a teenager's in fact. The bed had a purple and pink coverlet on it and the pillows were hot pink. The curtains were open, giving a view of the neighbors. Shelves of books lined the walls and a clock ticked on the wall. On the bedside table was a lamp and a picture. I picked the picture up and my heart jolted. A younger version of Gabriel was standing with a teenage girl who looked around seventeen. They were laughing together. The girl had his blue eyes but her hair was blonde. She was tall and willowy, dimples popping at the sides of her mouth as she laughed.

"This was Ashley's room," Gabriel said, leaning against the door frame. I gently set down the picture and placed my baggage near the bed. "Bathrooms down the hall. There's towel and soap if you need them. My room is just across the hall," Gabriel said. "Thanks," I smiled and he walked off, closing the door behind him. I heard the sound of another door opening and closing. For a while I just stared out of the window, watching the stars twinkling in the sky. I walked over to the bed and lay back, my body sinking into the mattress. I let out a long sigh of relief. It had been nearly a week since I had slept in an actual bed. As I lay there, I stared at the ceiling until I felt like I needed to shower. I covered myself with a towel and went to the bathroom, turning up the steam. I stayed there for a long time, letting the heat seep into my bones. I shivered when I remembered the way James had held me, whispering in my ear, his hot breath on my neck.

I scrubbed my skin as if I could get rid of his touch until the skin turned raw. I emerged with a towel wrapped around my body and a towel wrapped around my head. I padded back to the room and changed into a tank top and pajama shorts. I climbed into bed, dimming the light and closed my eyes. I didn't realize I was that exhausted and I slept throughout the night. I awoke the next day to hear a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I said groggily and Gabriel came in, dressed in Council robes thrown over his shirt and jeans. "I didn't know you were eighteen," I yawned as I climbed out of bed, blinking sleep away from my eyes. "There' a Council meeting up at the Gard. We should get there soon," he said.

I nodded and went to shower. I pulled on my gear and followed him to the Gard. "Gear?" he asked as I fumbled my weapons belt. "One can only be prepared," I grinned and he smiled. I can't show up at a meeting in a sweater and jean. We entered the gates and walked up to the building. The place was quite deserted but voices and shouts were coming from inside. As we entered the Council chamber, I choked back a scream. down in the center of the amphitheater, were the four carved wooden seats of the Downworlders, set around the lecterns in a half circle. They were empty, and splashed across the floorboards in front of them was a single word, scrawled in a crooked hand, in what looked like sticky gold paint: _Veni.__ "I have come," _I whispered as angry shout rose from the crowd. I saw the Lightwoods with their father and Jace and Clary together with Jia Penhallow. Clary had broke off from the Consul and had started running towards Isabelle.

"This is insane. Angel blood?" I asked Gabriel, who looked just a shocked. "Sebastian did the same thing back at the New York Institute a few months ago. He had cut off an angel's wings and wrote in their blood," Gabriel said grimly. A sharp report rang out through the room, the bell that called the Council to order. Jia had moved to the lectern, an armed Clave guard in hooded robes on either side of her. "Shadowhunters," she said, and the word echoed as clearly through the room as if she'd used a microphone. "Please be silent." The room subsided gradually into quiet, though from the rebellious looks on quite a few faces, it was an uncooperative quiet. "Consul Penhallow!" called out Kadir. "What answers do you have for us? What is the meaning of this—this desecration?" "We're not sure," said Jia. "It happened in the night, in between one watch of guards and another." "This is vengeance," said a thin, dark haired Shadowhunter boomed, the Head of the Budapest Institute, I recalled. "Vengeance for our victories in London and at the Citadel."

"We didn't have victories in London and at the Citadel, Lazlo," said Jia. "The London Institute turned out to be protected by a force even we were unaware of, one we cannot replicate. The Shadowhunters there were warned and led to safety. Even then, a few were injured: None of Sebastian's forces were harmed. At best it could be called a successful retreat." "But the attack on the Citadel," Lazlo protested. "He did not enter the Citadel. He did not reach the armory there—" "But neither did he lose. We sent through sixty warriors, and he killed thirty and injured ten. He had forty warriors, and he lost perhaps fifteen. If it hadn't been for what happened when he wounded Jace Lightwood, his forty would have slaughtered our sixty."

"We're Shadowhunters," said Nasreen Choudhury. "We are used to defending that which we must defend with our last breaths, our last drops of blood." "A noble idea," said Josiane Pontmercy, from the Marseilles Conclave, "but perhaps not entirely practical.""We were too conservative in the number we sent to face him at the Citadel," said Robert Lightwood, his booming voice carrying through the room. "We have estimated since the attacks that Sebastian has four hundred Endarkened warriors on his side. Simply given the numbers, a head-to-head battle now between his forces and _all_Shadowhunters would mean that he would lose." "So what we need to do is fight him as soon as possible, before he Turns any other Shadowhunters," said Diana Wrayburn.

"You can't fight what you can't find," said the Consul. "Our attempts to track him continue to prove fruitless." She raised her voice. "Sebastian Morgenstern's best plan now is to lure us out in small numbers. He needs us to send out scouting parties to hunt demons, or to hunt him. We must stay together, here, in Idris, where he cannot confront us. If we split up, if we leave our homeland, then we will lose." The words rang clear in my head. The adult continued to argue, the voices not seeming to penetrate my ears. I just stood there, watching Shadowhunter arguing among themselves and Jia trying to calm them down without avail. "Charlotte, everything is going to be alright," Gabriel whispered as he took my hand in his. I felt myself calm down a bit and gave him a squeeze.

"Then _where are they_?" shouted Alec, and even Jace looked startled to hear Alec raise his voice. Alec rarely showed that much anger. "Has anyone tried to track them?" "We have," said Jia. "It hasn't worked. Not all of them can be tracked. You cannot track a warlock, or the dead—" Jia broke off with a sudden gasp. Without warning the Clave guard on her left had come up behind her and seized her by the back of her robes. A shout ran through the assembly as he yanked her back, placing the blade of a long, silver dagger against her throat. "Nephilim!" he roared, and his hood fell away, showing the blank eyes and swirling, unfamiliar Marks of the Endarkened. A roar began to rise from the crowd, cut off quickly as the guard dug his blade farther into Jia's throat. Blood bloomed around it, visible even from a distance.

"Nephilim!" the man roared again. He was tall, brownhaired, probably around forty. His arms were thickly muscled, the veins standing out like ropes as he struggled to hold Jia still. "Stay where you are! Do not approach, or your Consul dies!" Aline screamed. Helen had hold of her, visibly restraining her from running forward. Behind them the Blackthorn children huddled around Julian, who was carrying his youngest brother in his arms; Drusilla had her face pressed against his side. Emma, her hair bright even at a distance, stood with Cortana out, protecting the others. "That's Matthias Gonzales," said Alec in a shocked voice. "He was head of the Buenos Aires Institute—" "Silence!" roared the man behind Jia—Matthias—and an uneasy silence fell. Most Shadowhunters stood, like Jace and Alec, with their hands halfway to their weapons. Isabelle was clutching the handle of her whip. My hand had gone to the Midwinter dagger and Gabriel had his hand on a chakram.

"Hear me, Shadowhunters!" Matthias cried, his eyes burning with a fanatic light. "Hear me, for I was one of you. Blindly following the rule of the Clave, convinced of my safety within the wards of Idris, protected by the light of the Angel! But there is no safety here." He jerked his chin to the side, indicating the scrawl on the floor. "None are safe, not even Heaven's messengers. That is the reach of the power of the Infernal Cup, and of he who holds it." A murmur ran through the crowd. I saw Robert Lightwood pushed forward, his face anxious as he looked at Jia, and the blade at her throat. "What does he want?" he demanded. "Valentine's son. What does he want from us?" "Oh, he wants many things," said the Endarkened Shadowhunter. "But for now he will content himself with the gift of his sister and adoptive brother. Give him Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Lightwood, and avert disaster."

I saw Clary going a bit stiff and Jace gripping his weapon tightly, a grim look on his face. "We are Nephilim," Robert said coldly. "We do not trade away our own. He knows that." "We of the Infernal Cup have in our possession five of your allies," was the reply. "Meliorn of the Fair Folk, Raphael Santiago of the Night's Children, Luke Garroway of the Moon's Children, Jocelyn Morgenstern of the Nephilim, and Magnus Bane of the Children of Lilith. If you do not give us Clarissa and Jonathan, they will be put to the deaths of iron and silver, of fire and rowan. And when your Downworld allies learn that you have sacrificed their representatives because you would not give up your own, they will turn on you. They will join with us, and you will find yourselves fighting not just he who holds the Infernal Cup, but all of Downworld."

Clary moved a little and Isabelle put a hand to stop her. "Don't," she said. "You are a fool and a follower," snapped Kadir, his eyes angry as he regarded Matthias. "No Downworlders will hold us accountable for not sacrificing two of our children to Jonathan Morgenstern's pyre of corpses." "Oh, but he will not kill them," said Matthias with vicious glee. "You have his word on the Angel that no harm will come to the Morgenstern girl or the Lightwood boy. They are his family, and he desires them by his side. So there is no sacrifice.""I will go!" Jace suddenly shouted, and his voice rang through the room. "I will go, willingly." His sword was in his hand. He threw it down, where it clattered on the steps. "I will go with Sebastian," he said, into the silence that followed. "Just leave Clary out of it. Let her stay. Take me alone."

"Jace, _no_," Alec said, but his voice was drowned by the clamor that ran through the room, voices rising like smoke and curling up toward the ceiling, and Jace stood calmly, with his hands out, showing he had no weapons, his hair shining under the light of the runes. A sacrificial angel. Matthias Gonzales laughed. "There will be no bargain without Clarissa," he said. "Sebastian demands her, and I deliver what my master demands." "You think we're fools," Jace said. "Actually, I know better than that. You don't _think_at all. You're a mouthpiece for a demon, that's all you are. You don't care about anything anymore. Not family or blood or honor. You're no longer human." Matthias sneered. "Why would anyone want to be human?" His words hit me like a slap but I saw Jace standing there, looking at Matthias with a steely gaze.

"Because your bargain is worthless," said Jace. "So we give ourselves up, and Sebastian returns his hostages. Then what? You've been at such pains to tell us how much better he is than the Nephilim, how much stronger, how much cleverer. How he can strike at us here in Alicante, and all our wards and all our guards can't keep him out. How he'll destroy us all. If you want to bargain with someone, you offer them a chance to _win_. If you were human, you'd know that." Silence fell throughout the room. Matthias was still, his blade still pinned against Jia's throat, his lips shaping words as if he were whispering something, or reciting something he had heard— Then I realized he was whispering to Jia."You cannot win," Matthias said finally, and Jace laughed.

"You see what I mean," Jace said. "Then what does it matter if we die now or die later—" "You cannot _win_," said Matthias, "but you can _survive_. Those of you who choose it can be changed by the Infernal Cup; you will become soldiers of the Morning Star, and you will rule the world with Jonathan Morgenstern as your leader. Those who choose to remain the children of Raziel may do so, as long as you remain in Idris. The borders of Idris will be sealed, closing it away from the rest of the world, which will belong to us. This land granted you by the Angel, you will keep, and keeping within its borders, you will be safe. That, you can be promised." Jace glared. "Sebastian's promises mean nothing." "His promises are all you have," said Matthias. "Keep your alliance with Downworlders, stay within the borders of Idris, and you will survive. But this offer stands only so long as you give yourselves willingly up to our master. You and Clarissa both. There is no negotiation."

The Shadowhunters started to murmur among themselves. I saw Clary speaking to the others, their speech inaudible. "Screw the lot of you!" I screamed at Matthias, who looked at me with his blank gaze. "I saw what others like you do to those who stand down. You only murder and murder until there is nothing left. You took my parabatai from me!" I screamed, my hand already pulling my dagger free but Gabriel held me back. "Charlotte, don't," he hissed into my ear as I struggled to fight free. Anger was rushing through me right now and I felt like throwing the dagger into his heart. "Give us time," Robert Lightwood called. "Give us some time to cast a vote, at least." Matthias drew the knife away from Jia's throat and held it aloft; his other arm circled her, his hand gripping the front of her robes. He raised the knife toward the ceiling, and light sparked off it at the gesture. "Time," he sneered. "Why should Sebastian give you time?"

A sharp singing noise cut the air and the noise of metal striking metal as an arrow slammed into the knife Matthias held above Jia's head, knocking it free of his grasp. I looked and saw Alec, his bow raised, the string still vibrating. Matthias let out a roar and staggered back, his hand bleeding. Jia darted away from him as he dived for his fallen blade. I heard Jace call out _"Nakir!" _He had drawn a seraph blade from his belt and its light illuminated the hall. "Get out of my _way_!" he shouted, and began to shoulder his way down the steps, toward the dais. "No!" Alec, dropping his bow, flung himself over the back of the row of benches, and dived on top of Jace, knocking him to the ground just as the dais went up in flames like a bonfire doused with gasoline. Jia cried out and leaped from the platform into the crowd; Kadir caught her and lowered her gently as all the Shadowhunters turned to stare at the rising flames.

"By the Angel," Gabriel swore and we could see Matthias inside the column of flame, which did not seem to be harming him. he seemed to be laughing, throwing up his arms over and over as if he were a conductor directing an orchestra of fire. The room was full of shrieks and the stink and crackle of burning wood. Aline had run to clutch at her bleeding mother, weeping; Helen was watching helplessly as, along with Julian, she tried to shield the younger Blackthorns from what was happening below. But no one was shielding Emma, who's face head paled. Matthias's cries pierced the din: "Two days, Nephilim! You have two days to decide your fate! And then you will all burn! You will burn in the fires of Hell, and the ashes of Edom will cover your bones!"

His voice rose to an unearthly shriek and was suddenly silenced, as the flames dropped away and he disappeared along with them. Gabriel held me as if he could shield me from the horrific spectacle from the dais. I looked on, tears of rage streaming down my face as the last of the embers licked across the floor, their glowing tips barely touching the message still scrawled in ichor across the dais.

_Veni._

_I HAVE COME._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The funerals of those who had perished in the battle of the Adamant Citadel was held later that day. I wore my mourning gown once again, wearing my jacket to keep the cold away. I tugged at the material longingly, remembering the person who had given it to me. I looked on as Brother Enoch lit the pyres in an orderly manner. The pyres had been lined up along the road leading to Brocelind forest, the sky filled with smoke. I moved past the mourners, trying to look for Gabriel. I saw him standing next to a pyre that still hadn't been lit. A young boy around seventeen lay on it, dressed in scarlet gear and the white silk of death bound on his eyes. Gabriel was looking at him, his eye burning with tears and rage. His head snapped up as I approached. "Hey," he said as he turned his head to look at the dead boy, who looked peaceful in death.

"Is this your parabatai?" I asked him gently and Gabriel nodded. "He didn't deserve it. He was just visiting his family in Bueno Aires when the Institute was attacked. When he was Turned, I had collapsed in such agony that I thought I was going to die. When I regain consciousness, I looked at the faded parabatai rune on my chest ad realized what had happened. I should have gone with him. I failed to uphold the oath," he said, his hands clenched in fists. I had never seen so much anger and sadness in a boy before. I gently took his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. His body relaxed a bit. I picked some of the white flowers and threw them into the pyre just as Brother Enoch lit the pyre. "Ave atque vale, Edmund Hightower," Gabriel said, bowing his head.

We stood there as Edmund's body slowly burned, the smell of burnt flesh filling my nose. As we stood there, I leaned into Gabriel's shoulder. "How did he die?" I asked him and when he turned, his face was streaked with tears. "Another Shadowhunter killed him during the battle at the Citadel," Gabriel said as he watch his parabatai crumble to ash. "I faced my own parabatai during the battle but I couldn't bear to kill him," I whispered and Gabriel put a hand around my shoulder. "No one should have to kill their own parabatai," he murmured as I silently shed tears. I had overheard a man who had his parabatai Turned and was forced to kill him. After he did that, he had turned his sword on himself and cut his wrists. I admired him for his courage and guts but I hadn't been able to do that to James. Was I a coward or the bond somehow still exists between us?

After a while, we walked away from Edmund's body and went passed the others, where mourners were kneeling or throwing flowers into the flames. As we walked pass the long line of pyres, I saw a boy with dark hair standing in front of a pyre. "Brother Zachariah?" Gabriel asked and the boy turned to look at us. He had the thick runes of the brotherhood scrawled on his cheeks, his hair tumbling in front of his face. He looked only a few years older than us and he smiled. "I didn't know I was that popular," he said as he shook hands with Gabriel. "You remind me of someone I once knew whose name you bear," Zachariah said. He looked at Gabriel thoughtfully for a moments before turning to me. "I'm sorry about your parabatai," he said to us. "At least Edmund's out of his misery," Gabriel said, his voice bitter. I turned to look at the pyre where Zachariah was standing at.

"Whom does this pyre belong to?" I asked him. "James Longford, the young man who took his own life after killing his parabatai. I admire his courage for it," Zachariah said and I caught a glimpse of a faded rune at his collarbone. "You lost your parabatai too?" I asked and Zachariah's eyes darkened a little. "He died many years ago," he said as he looked into the flames. "My parabatai is still out there slaughtering others," I whispered. Zachariah took my hands and gave me a sad smile. "No one should have to end their own parabatai. You may have the courage to do it. I admire that. But can you live with the fact you ended the one person whom you swore to protect, even follow unto death?" he asked and I just stared at him. Of course I would regret for the rest of my life for what had happened to him. But I had hesitated twice already when I had faced him.

"You care for your parabatai, perhaps even love him more then you should. But if you truly love him, put him out of his misery," Zachariah said and he turned to walk away. As he walked off, Gabriel held my hand. "We should be getting back," he said and we walked away from the row of burning bodies. The walk back was silent, the sky turning a beautiful shade of purple and blue. I remembered my mother calling it the twilight hour. Slowly, the color faded and the sky turned dark, witchlight lamps lighting up along the street. I felt a light sense of peace come over me. Soon we passed the bridge and Gabriel had opened the door of the house. The place was dark and Gabriel went to a wall to turn on the lights. "Where are your parents?" I asked him as the house slowly became brighter. "They're out meeting other adult members, discussing about what is happening. They'll be home pretty late," he said.

We walked upstairs and headed to our own bedrooms. Before I entered mine, he asked me whether I wanted to have a light meal before bed. I nodded and closed the door after me. I stripped out of my mourning clothes and into a jumper and tights. I went to the bathroom to wash my face before heading downstairs again. Gabriel was already downstairs, sitting on the cushions. I sat down next to him and he tore his gaze away from the fire. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked as he got up. "Anything will do," I replied as he headed off to the kitchen. I wondered how they managed to keep the house in such a neat order. I lay on the cushions, waiting for Gabriel to come out. I should be helping him, not sitting here like a guest waiting to be served, I thought to myself just as the kitchen door banged shut.

Gabriel carried a tray of sandwiches, a bottle of wine and cups and set them on the coffee table in the center. "Wine?" I said, eyeing the bottle as he set it down and popped the cap. "The drinking age in Idris is fifteen. Normally I drink it with guests and since you're one," he smiled as he poured me a glass. Back in Melbourne I had rarely touched wine, maybe once or twice during Christmas but no more then that. James's parents had always been strict about drinking. "That's so not fair," I teased as he took a sip of his. I smelled the wine before taking a sip. It had a pleasant sweet flavor but it burned slightly as I swallowed. Guessed I was not used to it. I attacked a sandwich as Gabriel drain his glass. "Hungry?" he asked as I stuffed my mouth with another sandwich.

"I didn't know I was this hungry," I admitted as I swallowed. I hadn't eaten since morning and the effects had started to take hold. I gulped down the wine and Gabriel poured more into the glass which I downed again. "I didn't know you were a drinker," Gabriel said, sipping his wine bit by bit. "Some way I can drown my sorrows," I said, downing down my third glass. "You don't mean that." "Yeah, I do." I swiped at the bottle before Gabriel grabbed it out of my reach. "You're not used to drinking. You should take it slow," he said as he put it far away from me. "Easy for you to say," I said. My mind had started to become a bit clouded as I continued to talk. "I faced my parabatai twice and couldn't bear to take him down. Now he's out there killing people and I'm just sitting here waiting for him to come after me next. Oh, and did I mention he nearly raped me back at Amatis's house," I babbled, my words slurred.

Suddenly, Gabriel stood up and glowered at me. "You think I don't know how you feel? I lost my parabatai too you know! Now he's dead and burnt and he can't even be buried in his family mausoleum because he was Endarkened but it wasn't even his fault that he got Turned!" Gabriel yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house. For a moment the only sound came from the crackling fireplace. Gabriel sat down suddenly like he was exhausted and glared at me. "At least you're parabatai is still alive. He still has a chance to be cured," Gabriel said. I looked down at my glass, silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. I didn't mean to offend you," I apologized. He just sighed and began to clear up the stuff. "Guess the wine didn't go to well for you," he sighed as he carried them off to the kitchen. As the door slammed behind him, I cursed myself. How could I have been so stupid? Now I have made an enemy with the only person who seemed to care like I existed.

As Gabriel came back, I stood up, wobbling a little. "I going to go to bed," I slurred before falling to the ground. In seconds, Gabriel had rushed over to me and caught me in his arms. I felt him carrying me in his arms and going up the stairs. "I must be drunker than I thought," I muttered and he smiled. "People tend to get drunk when they're inexperienced," he smiled as he kicked open the door and went inside. He gently laid me on the bed and took off my boots, placing them on the ground. He gently pulled the blanket over my body and dimmed the lights. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him as he turned the lights off. "Because you're my friend," he said and he turned to go out. "Thank you," I said and he smiled, closing the door behind him. "Great Charlotte. You blew it big time," I cursed before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day was pretty boring. I spent the day wandering around the house, peering into each of the rooms. The living room was beautiful and the kitchen seemed to house nearly every kind of food imaginable. Rows of wine bottles were displayed along the wall in a room joining to the kitchen. I guessed Gabriel' father was an avid wine collector, the oldest dating back to the 18th century. There was even a music room upstairs. Apparently, Gabriel's sister had played the piano before she died and the family had left it there to collect dust. After wandering around aimlessly, I finally found myself back at the music room, sitting myself on the chair and flipping through the music notes. I had learned a bit of piano when I was younger but I long since touched a piano. The Melbourne Institute had a music room but I had since dedicated myself to training more than playing music.

As I glanced through the notes, I found a familiar piece. It had been my mother's favorite song when she was younger. She had taught me to play when I was young, guiding my small hands over the keys as my father watched. As I slid my fingers over the keys, the music began to flow out, the tune filling my ears. It reminded me of being a young child again, memory guiding my fingers over the keys as it rose to a crescendo and finally it softened, ending slowly. I heard a sound and turned to see Gabriel seated in one of the chairs. "I didn't hear you enter," I said. "Fur Elise," he said, sliding into the chair next to me.

"How did you know that song? I thought you didn't play music," I said, closing the lid of the piano. "That was Ashley's favorite piece. She always played it when she was around. Its been years since I've heard its sound," he said. We were seated closely together, our hands almost touching. "My mother taught me how to play this when I was little," I said. He gently took my hand. I had come used to him touching my hand but I still felt the same feeling of my heart jumping when he did that. "I didn't know you were a musician. I always thought you were a ruthless warrior who played the instruments of war," he smiled. Man, I loved that smile.

"Everyone has their secrets," I said. We got up and walked down to the living room, throwing ourselves onto the couch. I gazed at the window, looking out at the canal. I had always found a love for canals, liking the way it brought a vintage look to the houses, making it look like a place lost in time. There was actually a boat sailing in the canal and I could make out a couple in it. "People like to do that. They find it romantic," Gabriel said, peering over my shoulder. I sank back down in the cushions, my hand pillowing my face. I watch Gabriel lean back into the cushions, his muscles moving under his shirt. He was thin but his arms were still muscular. I looked at him as he stretched, unable to look away.

"Since you're so bored, why don't I take you out to the town square?" he asked me. Glad to actually be getting out of the house, I thankfully nodded and when upstairs to get my coat. I threw it over myself as we walked down the street, the afternoon sun blazing in the sky yet it didn't burn my skin like the sun did back in Melbourne on a hot summer afternoon. We crossed into the familiar Angel Square, the water pouring from the Angel's eyes back into the fountain. People were milling about, dressed in battle gear as if they were waiting for something. Some carried swords strapped onto their backs, daggers dangling all around them like Christmas lights. We passed by the fountain and made our way to a small shop selling weapons. "I need to collect some things I ordered," Gabriel shrugged, pushing the door open and letting me go in first.

The shop was gorgeous. Weapons were hanging on display throughout the shop, blades glinting in the light. Beautiful bows and arrows hung on pegs and swords were lined up along the walls in glass displays. Gabriel made his way to the counter and started up a conversation with the woman behind the counter, who was polishing a dagger. I made my way through the shop, stopping to admire a sword with an eccentric pattern of angels on it, an Angelic rune burned onto the hilt. As I neared the counter, I saw Gabriel hand a small pouch to the woman, who took it and gave him a small wooden box. Gabriel opened it and took out the chakrams that laid inside, their edges sharp. "You really love chakrams, do you?" I asked him as he put it back into its box. "My father trained me with it since I was very young. I'm not as handy with hand to hand combat so I stuck with this," he said closing the lid.

We were about to go out when the woman called out. "Hey, girl. Where did you get that kindjal?" she asked as she eyed my kindjal curiously. "I remembered Edward Ravenscar ordering a set of kindjals for his son but I didn't recall him saying he was going to give one of them to someone," she said. I caught a glimpse of the koi tattoo on her back. "Hey, you're Diana Wrayburn from the Council meetings," I said and she gave a little laugh. "Yeah, I am and this is my shop. Best weapons maker in the land as far everyone can tell after the Waylands stopped making weapons and the Iron Sisters started making seraph blades. We just sell the occasional sword or weapon a Shadowhunter would like," Diana smiled.

"May I see it?" she asked and I pulled it out from my belt, handing it to her. She took it and examined it under the light, her hands running on the blade. "This was one of the best sets I've made yet," she murmured as she handed it back to me. "My parabatai gave it to me for my birthday," I replied as I tucked it back into my belt. She eyed me for a moment before answering, "You're that girl who shouted at Matthias at the meeting yesterday." "So that's why he wanted the pattern to be engraved on the hilt of the kindjal with the name," Diana said as I looked at the ground. Guessed my little drama back at the meeting made me a little famous. "What's your name again?" Diana asked. "Charlotte Mary Midwinter," I said, a bit pissed about her asking so many questions.

"Midwinter eh?" she said as she drummed her fingers on the counter. "Okay, I think we had enough," Gabriel said as he smiled at Diana and grabbed me by the elbow, pulling me out of the shop. Diana just shrugged and began polishing the dagger again, whistling slightly off key. As we walked out, she called after me. "So what are you going to do about your parabatai dilemma eh?" she asked as we stood at the door. "I'm going to end him," I snapped and let the door close behind me, the bell tinkling. I walked down the street, trying to hide my tears. I'm a Shadowhunter. I shouldn't be so emotional over someone. "Did you really mean what you said back there?" Gabriel asked as we headed back to the house. "I don't know what to do," I muttered as we walked. "Anyway, do Shadowhunters need to pay for the things they buy? Plus what kind of currency you guys use?" I asked. "We have to earn money some way or rather," he shrugged.

We had made it to the bridge and we just stood there for a while, letting the wind blow at our faces. I loved the cold, the feeling of my face turning pink with the cold and having the chance to wear a coat. I watched as fish swam in the river, streaks of silver under the surface. "I like to stand here, watching people go past and feeling the air," Gabriel sighed, his elbows leaning against the stone. I stood next to him, momentarily silent. The place was mostly deserted, with people heading up to the Gard for meetings and staying at home. I hadn't even got a chance to meet his parents yet. "How are your parents like?" I asked him. "They're okay, I guess. Father is a bit stern but mother was always the more practical type," he said, looking at the water.

"My parent were the best. My father used to train me and my mother taught me the piano,"I said. "Guess that's were your talent came from," Gabriel smiled. He gently took my hand and pressed it to his face. "You're so cold," he said as a shiver went down my spine. "Your parents would be proud of you," he said as he held my hand in his. "I don't know what to do. Everything is in a mess. The war has already begun but I don't know what I can do to stop it," I said, my face blushing a little. My heart felt like a knife had gone through it. He released my hands. "Let's get back to the house. I could use some help trying out my new weapons," he said and we silently walked to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I watched as Gabriel threw a chakram at the target. It sliced through the air and stuck to the wall. "Nice shot," I commented as he yanked it off the wall. "Why don't you try it?" he asked, handing it to me. I felt a shiver as his hand pressed the weapon into mine. I took the chakram and, aiming carefully, let it fly. But instead of flying at the target, it went spun around and flew back in my direction. I shrieked as I ducked and Gabriel calmly caught it in midair. "By the Angel, that was bad," I said as he laughed, spinning the weapon in his hand. "Here. Let me show you," he said and he placed the chakram in my hand again but this time he held it. He encircled me in his arms, aiming the chakram and murmuring in my ear how it should be thrown. His hot breath made goosebumps pop all over my skin as he flicked my wrist, the chakram flying and embedding itself in the target.

"It looked easy," I said as he plucked it out. "You know, you could use a bit of brushing up with the way you handle daggers," I added as he came closer. I unhooked my kindjal and the Midwinter family dagger from my belt and gave the kindjal to him. "Let's spar a little," I grinned and he smiled. Soon we were sparing, slicing at each other and ducking from each others blows. Finally, I landed on top of him, my dagger at his throat. We burst out laughing as I pulled him to his feet. "You're pretty good at this," he said, wiping sweat from his brow. Both of us were just wearing warm-up pants and shirts and they stuck to us like glue. Gabriel pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. I suck a breath as I saw his bare chest, the skin scarred with old Marks.

"Well, I'm going to shower," he said and after gathering up the weapons, he headed off. I sank into a bench and gulped some water from my bottle. After resting I got up and went to shower. As I showered, I wondered about my situation with Gabriel. He seems nice and all but can actually love him after what happened between me and James. I don't even know whether he was single! I brushed the thought away from my mind and dried myself before pulling my clothes on. I headed downstairs and sat by the fire, reading a random book I had plucked from Ashley's room. As I read the Tale of Two Cities, Gabriel came back downstairs and sat next to me. "Seriously? That's like the mot boring book on earth!" he exclaimed and I grinned. "Everyone needs a hobby," I said, closing the book.

We sat there talking for a while before falling silent for a while. I wriggled towards him and leaned into him. He looked a little startled but he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We sat there, holding each other, gazing at the flames. "Are you single?" I blurted suddenly and he gave a low laugh. "Yeah. I don't usually mix around with girls that much," he admitted. He traced a little pattern on my arm, making me jump. "Okay. Now you've got one living in with you,' I teased him. "It so happened that she needed a place to stay and I was there to provide it," he grinned and he pulled me closer. I could hear his heartbeat, beating like a train under his chest. "You know what makes you so special?" he asked me and I shook my head. "I never thought I was special," I said. "I admire your courage and strength," he replied.

He suddenly swung me around to face him and suddenly we were kissing. I melted into him, clutching his shirt. He gave a low growl and held me closer, biting my lip. I gasped a little and ran my fingers through his hair, my hands mixing with brown hair. He sat me in his lap, his hands running up and down my body. "Charlotte," he murmured as he stroked me. I giggled against his mouth and tugged at his shirt. He pulled it over his head and we rolled into the cushions. "Naughty girl," he grinned as he kissed my throat. "Not bad for a first timer," I grinned and pulled me on top, deepening the kiss. His hand went to my shirt but I grabbed it. "Not yet," I whispered and he obediently set his hand down. As we lay there kissing, the door suddenly opened.

I gasped, springing apart from him. Two adults stood in the room, gaping at us. The woman's eyes was darting from her son to me and back to her son. "Who is this?" she demanded as he quickly put his shirt back on. "Mother, this is Charlotte Midwinter," Gabriel said and she cocked an eyebrow at me. She looked at me for a while before focusing on her son again."Midwinter, you say?" Gabriel's father said. I nodded and tried to hid the blush from my face from all that kissing. "I knew your father, Terrance. You look just like him," he said and I nodded my head like an idiot. There I was looking at Gabriel's parents and nodding like an idiot.

"So how was the meeting?" Gabriel asked as his parents removed their coats and hung them on the coat hanger. "Not doing well. It looks like the faeries have allied themselves with Sebastian and are now preparing for an all out war. We have to prepare for the worst," his father said as he sat down on a couch. Gabriel's mother joined him and held her husband's hand. "They're faerie-proofing the city in case of an attack. We got word from Mark Blackthorn about their betrayal and we have received help from the warlocks of the Spiral Labyrinth on how to repel them. They're sending shipments of steel, iron and so forth to us now. You two should go help them set up the protections tomorrow," she said. Both of them looked exhausted and their voices cracked, no doubt from endless hours of debating with their fellow Nephilim.

"You two should get some sleep," Gabriel offered to his tired parents. "No need for that, son. We need to head back for another meeting with the others," his father said, although his face was lined with tiredness and worry. They got up and went upstairs while we looked at each other. "So what was that about?" I wondered aloud and Gabriel shrugged. "I think it' best we head to bed early. We have a long day ahead tomorrow," he said and we went up to our rooms. He kissed me goodnight and I lay there in bed, tossing and turning, remembering our kiss. "That was epic," I smiled to myself and I closed my eyes.

The next few days we spent fortifying the city, pounding nails into beams, pouring salt in designs, placing steel all around the city and hanging rowan wood from shops. The place looked like a crazy fort, people running back and forth with supplies and crates sent from the Spiral Labyrinth. Salt was scattered at the steps of the Accords Hall and all around the important places in the city. It seems that iron repels faeries and also weakens them. After a long days of work, we would walk back in silence and collapse into bed before heading out the next day to do the same thing. I often smiled at Gabriel as we worked and his smile made the task less difficult.

After around three days of work, we had gone home and hit the showers. It had been nearly three days since I had actually spoken to him and it felt good to actually speak to him again. I still wore my gear, the feeling of the comfortable material on my body giving me a sense of peace. I had brought down my weapons belt in case. Gabriel was also dressed in gear as we were now preparing for the battle to start. "Are you okay?" he asked me, holding my hand. "I don't know. Who can be ready for a war?" I asked.

He smiled and gently kissed me on the mouth. It was pleasant, drowning my sorrows a little. We held each other like that for a long time, oblivious of the situation around us. When we finally broke apart, Gabriel smiled. "Whatever happens, I'll find you, okay?" he whispered and I smiled back. Just then, the sky seemed to explode with color and I turned to see the demon towers alight. They glowed red and gold, their towers piercing through the sky as an alarm wailed throughout Alicante. People had stopped what they were doing and were running towards the Accords Hall, armed with weapons. "The battle lights. We have to go," Gabriel said, grabbing his weapons belt and running to the door. I dashed after him, carving runes onto my skin as we ran. "No matter what happens, I will find you," his voice echoed in my head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We hurried down the street, the street already packed with people. Shadowhunters were rushing about, carrying sacks of salt and iron. Some were hammering nails and other things made out of iron onto the doors, scattering salt all over the street. "They're faerie proofing everything," Gabriel said as we ran. Suddenly, a hand grabbed me from behind ad yanked me off my feet. I screamed as I slammed into a wall, facing a faerie knight. He grinned and was about to raise his sword when a blade protruded his heart from behind. The knight gurgled and slumped to the ground, Gabriel yanking his sword from the knight. "You okay?" he asked and I nodded, scrambling to my feet. The attack had already begun, faerie knights streaming into the streets like a flood, figures in red gear among the tide of white and green. We ran for the Accords Hall, passing by knights who were being repelled by the iron.

As we neared the Hall, the crowd started to thicken with Shadowhunters, faeries and Endarkened alike. The faeries were weak from their contact with iron, steel, rowan wood and salt that had been scattered to repel them. I sank my dagger into a knight, the knight crumpling to the ground like a butterfly. As we hacked our way through the crowd, I caught a glimpse of the Blackthorn children and Emma, being led by Helen as they fought their way through. Standing a distance from them was Brother Zachariah, a shinning disc in his hand. He threw it at a Endarkened, who gave a howl as it sank into his chest. The Blackthorn children were already running towards the Hall, Brother Zachariah hacking a way for them to pass. We soon reached them, slicing down faeries and Endarkened alike. A guard stood posted on each side of the doors, protecting them as they streamed inside in a line.

I made my way inside and Gabriel was about to follow when I hand stopped him. "Only children are allowed inside, boy," Diana Wrayburn said, looking at him. I whirled around and reached for Gabriel. "I won't leave you!" I screamed, holding onto his arm. He shook his head and pried my finger away. "I'll be fine. You're only seventeen. You stay here and protect the others," he said. I could hear Helen talking to the other Blackthorn children, reassuring them that everything was going to be okay. "I feel so helpless," I said and he gently touched my cheek. "I'll be fine," he said and he gently kissed me before breaking away and joining the melee outside. Helen had backed away from the others and stood outside as the doors closed.

I sat down in a corner, my dagger in my hand. The place was crowded with children and teenagers, some huddling in a corner, whispering among each other. Others were just staring blankly into space. I ran my fingers up and down the blade, feeling its cool touch. I got up and started to pace around a bit, trying to get rid of my worries. "Would you please stop doing that," a girl said and I saw a girl around my age sitting with her sister, her hair falling around her face. "Sorry," I mumbled as I sat back down with a thump, letting out a long sigh. "Its okay. Everyone is nervous around here," she said sheepishly. Her face was pale and she looked terrified. "I'm Charlotte Midwinter," I said, offering my hand out to her. "Julie Beauvale," she replied, shaking my hand. "This is my sister, Elizabeth," she introduced the girl next to her, who inclined her head. "I had never been in such a big battle before. I feel so helpless," I said just as people started to scream and point up at the glass ceiling of the Hall.

Through it clouds were visible, moving across the face of the moon—and then from the clouds burst a wild assortment of riders: riders of black horses, whose hooves were flame, riders of massive black dogs with orange-burning eyes. More modern forms of transport were mixed in as well—black carriages drawn by skeletal steeds, and motorcycles gleaming with chrome and bone and onyx. "The Wild Hunt," Julie whispered. The doors in front began to tremble as the Hunt descended, their wild cries and screams echoing throughout the Hall. I saw the Blackthorn children, looking devastated as they were talking about their lost brother who had been forced into the Hunt. The doors trembled more, dust shaking off its hinges. People were starting to whisper, their voices becoming more panicked. I clutched my dagger, my knuckles almost turning white just as the doors burst open.

Endarkened began spilling into the Hall, cutting own the first wave of guards that descended upon them. Screams began to fill the Hall and Julie started to sob. I scrambled to my feet and threw my dagger at an Endarkened warrior, embedding itself in her throat. She let out a gurgle and fell like a tree. I snatched it up and brought it down on a man, who let out a cry as I drove it into his back. As I fought the Endarkened, a familiar face popped out from the melee. James smiled and pulled his bow string, letting an arrow fly free. I dodged it, the arrow smashing into a wall. I ran towards James, both kindjals in my hands. "This ends now!" I screamed as I reached him, slicing him. He merely groaned and kicked me in the stomach.

I staggered back before hurling myself at him. We rolled on the ground, slashing at each others faces. He snarled and slammed his bow into my head. I shouted and fell back. As I staggered to my feet, he hooked the bow around my neck, pulling me back. I choked as he pulled me closer, the wind being squeezed out of me. On reflex, I elbowed him and he released me. I grabbed the bow from his hands and slammed it into his head. He yelled and slammed into a beam, clutching his head. I threw his kindjal at him, the blade piercing his hand. He howled as blood oozed out of it, the blade pinning him onto the beam. "Forgive me, James," I whispered and with a scream I drove my kindjal into his chest. He let out a gasp as I pulled the kindjal pinning him to the beam. As he slumped down, I caught him, sitting on the ground. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

He looked up at me, his eyes fixing themselves on me. "Lottie? Is that you?" he gurgled, blood coming from his mouth. My heart gave a jolt. He rarely ever called me that."James. Forgive me. I'm so sorry," I whispered, pushing his hair from his forehead. The battle continued to rage on around us, blades clashing and screams echoing around us. "You did what you had to do," he whispered, coughing out blood. I held on to him, my parabatai dying in my arms. "I love you. I will always love you," he whispered, reaching out to stroke my cheek. I pressed his hand on my face, tears streaming down my cheeks. Tears and blood dripped onto him. "Thank you," he whispered just as the light went out from his eyes. His hand slacked and dropped to his side. His eyes were still fixed on me, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Ave atque vale, James Ravenscar," I whispered, closing his eyes with my fingers. I screamed and held his body, his arms dangling at his sides. As I cried, I saw the Blackthorn children frozen, a man going towards them. One of them was getting up and walking towards him, the man smiling a cold smile. A blade pierced the air and embedded itself in the man, who clawed at it before crumpling to the ground. The boy screamed and looked at Julian, who was frozen, his hand still in position where the blade had left him. I realized the man was their father. Nearby, a faerie knight had descended upon Julie and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was fighting him, slashing her sword at the knight. The knight drove his sword into her, Elizabeth dropping to the ground like a butterfly as Julie looked on in terror. I snatched up James fallen bow and notched an arrow, letting it fly. The faerie cried out as it pierced his throat. As he fell, Julie just looked on with a look of fascination and horror.

I laid James's body gently on the ground, picking up the kindjals. A Endarkened warrior came towards me and I leaped at her, sinking my blades into her shoulders before slicing her head off. Her head rolled off and the body slumped as I leaped and threw a dagger at a knight, square in the head. I snatched it up and slashed my way through, hacking them down with uncontrollable fury. My veins were singing with adrenaline rush, my angel blood pumping through my veins. Blood splattered onto my gear but I didn't care. I wanted this. I wanted revenge for what happened to James. As I sliced a faerie in half, the Endarkened suddenly stopped fighting, staring at their chests with a look of pain in their eyes before dropping to the ground like leaves. "By the Angel," I said as Endarkened warriors dropped dead around me.

The faeries, watching in horror as their comrades fell, letting their weapons clatter to the ground. Some of the Nephilim let loose a cry of victory from their mouths and charged as more Nephilim poured into the Hall. "Onward!" I screamed and I plunged into the fray, hacking down any faerie I came across. I let out a savage laugh as I disemboweled a faerie, his body separating into bloody pieces. I snatched some daggers from my belt and threw them, their blades sticking into their target the way they always did when I practiced. They fell like leaves. As I slashed my way through, blood splattering me like rain, I saw a familiar face from the crowd. A silver disc flew past me and embedded itself in a faerie, who let out a shriek. Gabriel stood there, another one already in his hand. For a moment we just stood there looking at each other as the battle continued.

We snapped out of our reverie and joined the fray, the battle ending in a few swift moments. The Hall was littered with bodies, Shadowhunters, Endarkened and faerie alike. I moved among the bodies, the kindjals still in my hands. I saw Julie, who was holding her sister's limp body in her arm, sobbing softly as a man came and hugged her, scooping up her sister before sobbing uncontrollably. As father and daughter wept together, I approached the place where I had left James. He lay there, his face so peaceful that he looked like he was asleep. I dropped to my knees, the kindjals clattering to the ground as I drew him onto my lap and cradled him like a child. "Forgive me. Forgive me," I whispered as I silently cried. I placed a final kiss on his lips just as Gabriel came from behind me, sliding to his knees.

As I set James down, he caught me in his arms and was suddenly kissing me. We sat there, kissing each other as if we could drown our sorrows with kisses. He tasted to sweat, blood and a little of apple. He finally broke off and hugged me. "I thought I lost you for a moment back there," he whispered, stroking my hair. I looked at my hands and nearly retched. They were covered with blood where I had held James. My gear was soaked through with blood until it looked slightly scarlet. "By the Angel, I lost it back there, didn't I?" I said, rocking back and forth. I had been filled with so much anger and grief for my lost that I had not been able to control myself. The kindjals were soaked with blood, their blades scarlet. "What have I done?" I whispered as Gabriel stroked the side of my face. "It's over now. Everything is going to be okay," he said and he kissed me again, gentle this time. We sat there, holding each other as the stars shone above us.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I stood there as I watch James body lie on the pyre, waiting to be lit. I cried as Gabriel held me, the pyres slowly being lit one by one. James looked so peaceful, his eyes bound with white silk. His hand gripped a seraph blade, placed over his chest. I had touched his head and kissed him before scattering flowers over him. As Brother Enoch lit up the pyre, I had looked into the flames as my parabatai slowly burned to ash. _"Ave atque vale," _Isaid as his body burned . I felt tears stinging my cheeks as I watched. We stood there for a long time until fire slowly died down, revealing nothing but bits of bone and ash. The Endarkened would be buried at the crossroads of Brocelind Forest, not among their fallen brothers in the Silent City.

"Its not fair. He didn't deserve his fate," I sobbed as I followed the mourner's procession to the crossroads. "At least he is at peace now," Gabriel said softly. Just then, Brother Enoch came up to me, a box in his hands. _You requested the remains of James Ravenscar, Charlotte Midwinter? _he spoke to me. I nodded and he placed the box into my hands, bowing before returning to the procession. I turned and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Gabriel asked as we walked away. "To settle things," I replied as I swung open the stable doors. I saddled Snowflake and leaped onto her, galloping off. Gabriel grinned and he was soon galloping after me. We rode for nearly an hour, the sound of hooves pounding against the gravel. Soon, we neared the shore of a lake.

"Lake Lyn?" Gabriel wondered as we got down, walking towards the shore. The horses were cropping grass not too far off where we left them. I stood by the water's edge, opening the box. Inside was James's ashes and his family ring, a pattern of ravens engraved on it. I took that out and slipped it into my pocket. It had been burned along with his body earlier but the flames hadn't harmed it, leaving it unscathed. "James always had a love for water. We used to surf a lot back in Melbourne. I thought it might bring peace if he was laid to rest here," I explained as I held the box. Taking a deep breath, I hurled it with all my might, the ashes scattering over the water's surface." _Ave atque vale," __I _said, speaking the full lines of the ancient poem. "_Ave atque__vale in perpetuum, frater_. Hail and farewell forever, James Ravenscar. Rest in peace, my parabatai," I whispered. His remains slowly sank to the bottom to the bottom of the lake.

I stood there, crying as Gabriel held me close. "Its okay," he whispered as he held me. I sobbed into his shoulder, my face wet with tears. "I miss him," I whispered, touching my faded parabatai rune lightly. Just then, I saw a shape coming from the lake and I looked with shock. James was walking on the water, coming towards me. He was clad in black gear like he used too when he was alive. He smiled as I ran to him, not caring that I got wet and sank into his arms. "How can this be?" I whispered as he held me. He looked the same except for the wound on his chest. "I'm allow a short time to see you," he said as he stroked my cheek, wiping my tears away. I turned to see Gabriel, who looked both in shock and horror as another shape came towards him. His parabatai, Edward.

"I miss you so much," I cried and he smiled, the smile I had grown up seeing everyday for the past five years. Gabriel and Edward were talking to each other, Gabriel crying tears of joy and grief. "I'm glad you're safe. Just promise me you'll live your life to the fullest," he said, cupping my face. "I don't know how I can live without you," I sobbed, unable to stop myself. "I love you. I will always love you," he whispered and he held me close. He looked afar for a moment and I saw Gabriel, who was on his knees as Edward disappeared in a column of light. "He is a good man. He'll take good care of you," James smiled. "I love you," I whispered and he gently lifted my chin and kissed me. "I love you, Charlotte,"too he whispered, his voice echoing as he slowly disappeared into a column of light.

Trembling, I walked back to shore, the lower part of my dress soaked. Gabriel was sitting on the sand, hugging his knees. "You okay?" I asked him, sitting down and he smiled. "At least I get to say my goodbyes to him," Gabriel smiled, his smile slightly loop-sided. "Now that the war is over, I don't know what's going to happen to me. I have no more family and the Institute has no more guardian," I said. "Actually, there is another way," he said and he pulled me to my feet. "Come live with me. My parents would love it. You can remain here and complete your training together with me. That is, if you want to marry me," he grinned. I gasped as he knelt down on one knee and pulled the Lightwood ring from his finger, sliding it onto my own.

"But "I've barely known you for a week!" I squeaked as he grinned. "Don't worry. We can have a long engagement," he smiled and he continued to bend on his knee. "So, whats you choice, Charlotte Mary Midwinter?" he asked shyly. "Yes! I'll marry you, Gabriel Lightwood!" I squealed and I pulled him to his feet, kissing him hard. He laughed against me as we kissed, the wind blowing around. We may have lost someone we loved in this battle, but we had gained each other. At last, the battle was truly won.


End file.
